Challenges of Living Together
by orangepencils
Summary: 100 themes challenge story. This story looks at the evolution of the relationship between Canada and Prussia, the ups and downs, the good times, some bad and everything in-between. Fluff. Human names used. K to T
1. Introduction

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Introduction**

**270**

**Not even a week after I finish "Olympic Fever", I'm back with another long PruxCan story and another one underway. You guys should grovel at my feet. Seriously.**

**My friend sent me this list of 100 challenges and as I read them, I decided I'd do a 100 chapter story with all the themes. Yes, I'm crazy.**

**Some chapters will be longer and others will be shorter. About 99 of them will center on Gilbert and Matthew and maybe one of them will center on Matthew and his children.**

**I will update these frequently but I will also work on other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I am mental. (HOW THE HELL CAN CANADA LOSE TO JAPAN IN HOCKEY AND ITALY IN CURLING!)**

Challenges of Living Together

Introduction

"_You probably already know who I am, but in case you didn't, and if that's the case, shame on you, I'm the awesome Prussia, but you can call me Gilbert though."_ Canada remembers well their first meeting. It was some years back, at a conference of some sorts, somewhere and he had been sitting alone, eating lunch, when Gilbert appeared out of thin air.

"_I'm here to make an awesome request to you."_ The Prussian declared. He remembers feeling anxious as to what the other man would want of him. He had heard of Prussia's past and he wasn't sure he could handle it.

"_You will make me pancakes every morning from here on now!"_ Matthew remembers giving him an incredulous look, before erupting into loud laughter. And here he thought it was something, much, much worse and frightening.

"_Don't even think of denying my awesome request!"_ Even now he wouldn't have the heart of denying him that request, not that he had to ask, but Canada knew he couldn't say no to him. Not when Prussia looked so happy when he ate maple syrup with pancakes. (In Prussia's case, that's what it amounted to.)

"_I'll take that as a compliment then."_ He recalls saying after a while. Gilbert gave him an odd look, before laughing himself. They spent the remainder of the lunch break together, talking and laughing, and somehow, they avoided awkward moments.

The following day, Matthew was sure Gilbert wouldn't have come, but much to his surprise, the pale haired man came barging into his house bright and early and demanded his pancakes or else he would invade his vital regions.

Canada firmly believes it was on that first morning that something in him knew this would be happening for many more years to come.

Eventually, after about three months or so of this arrangement, of Gilbert barging into his house in the morning for breakfast, Canada felt completely at ease around Prussia. They've gotten to know one another and when Matthew thinks back to his relationship, it all started with that introduction from back then. And all he can do is smile.

**OWARI 1**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**This one is short, the next is slightly longer the others will vary.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: March 18th 2010, 11:10pm**

**Finished writing: March 18th 2010, 11:35pm**

**Started typing: March 19th 2010, 2:52pm**

**Finished typing: March 19th 2010, 3:06pm**


	2. Love

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Love**

**Gosh, I'm so very pleased with all of the positive feedback I've been getting for this little fellow. I'm glad you're all so eager for more! **

**Characters: Canada, Prussia**

**Disclaimer: There goes the bronze…**

Challenges of Living Together

Love

Matthew Williams got up early that morning, or earlier than usual, because he wanted to surprise his lover. It wasn't an anniversary, or a birthday, or anything else for that matter, but the Canadian wanted to do something a little bit more special for the man of his affections. It wasn't anything elaborate, but after many years spent together, the younger man knew his partner appreciated a nice breakfast in bed and being able to share the food with his lover.

As Canada prepared the food, he thought back to his relationship with Prussia and how it evolved from two unlikely friends, to two people who cared a lot for each other. People were always surprised at first, to see the two of them together and they would tell him to be careful of Prussia's character, but once they got to know them, they had to agree they belonged together. Matthew smiled to himself as he recalled the number of things and warnings he received.

"_He's a cheat!", "He's a liar.", "He's only after your "vital regions."", "He'll get tired of you.", "He'll break your heart.", "He's not serious."_ But none of that ever happened. If anything, the opposite happened. Prussia was always honest with him and he always tried to go out of his way to make Canada happy, even when it wasn't necessary. There was rarely a day when he wouldn't smile and he could honestly say he wouldn't take anything back. Sure, they had their disagreements like every other couple, but their squabbles never lasted long.

Once he was done with the food, he pilled it onto a dish, made a pot of coffee and then put everything on a tray, before making his way back to their bedroom.

Gilbert was still sleeping when he got to the bedroom and it made Matthew smile gently. He put the tray by the foot of the bed, before crawling back under the covers and snuggling up to Gilbert's side. The older man shifted in his sleep a bit and turned to face the Canadian. They stayed like that for a moment longer, before Matthew pecked Prussia on the nose and that caused him to stir from his slumber.

Bleary red eyes looked into cheerful violet ones, before arms shot out from beneath the blankets and pulled the smaller man close.

"Good morning." Matthew told him, as he nuzzled his cheek lovingly.

"Mmh, it is a good morning." Gilbert slurred out, voice still heavy with sleep.

"Would you like some breakfast?" Prussia gave him a puzzled look, before Canada pointed out the tray that was still at the foot of the bed.

"What's the occasion?" The older of the two asked, as he sat up and took the tray Matthew offered him.

"There isn't one, I just felt like it." Gilbert gave him a fond smile, before pouring a lot of maple syrup over the pancakes. Matthew scooted closer to him and Gilbert placed his arm around his waist. He then cut up a bite from the food and fed it to Matthew.

As they continued eating this way, Canada thought to himself this was what love was all about. Feeling completely at ease with someone and doing little things to let the other know they were loved. It made Matthew happy to be able to have moments like these and if this wasn't love, well then, he didn't know what was.

**OWARI 2**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**99 bottles of beer on the wall, 99 bottles of beer…**

**Take one down, pass it around, 98 bottles left on the wall**

**This is the official song to this story. Deal with it.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: March 18th 2010, 11:36pm**

**Finished writing: March 19th 2010, 2:24am**

**Started typing: March 20th 2010, 2:25pm**

**Finished typing: March 20th 2010, 2:48pm**


	3. Light

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Light**

**You guys are really amazing! Since chapter three was finished, I decided to type it up for you guys. **

**Characters in this chapter: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: And there go the Paralympics and the end of Spring break. Le sigh.**

Challenges of Living Together

Light

Prussia was feeling particularly daring that day and confident, so he figured a nice exploration of Canada's forests was called for. He had left late that afternoon, since he was bored beyond words and Matthew was still at work. He scribbled a note before leaving and then left for his little walk.

Gilbert didn't bother bringing a compass or any of that other useless crap ,since he was the great Prussia and he didn't need anybody's help; he had a great sense of direction that wouldn't fail him, why, he had won many a battle by simply trusting his gut instinct! This would be a piece of cake. As long as he walked in a straight line and found some points of reference along the way, he wouldn't get lost. And plus, he was too awesome to get lost anyway.

As he walked along the great wilderness of Canada's backyard, he enjoyed observing the wildlife and foliage that surrounded him. Everything around him was so vast and luscious, it was refreshing to see such natural greenery that hadn't yet been claimed and chopped down.

Prussia was so caught up in his observations he didn't notice time go by until the temperature dropped and he felt Goosebumps on his arms. It was then he noticed the sun had set and that it was quite dark outside. Gilbert looked around him and decided to head back to Matthew's house.

Except that was easier said than done.

All of a sudden, every tree looked the same and every rock looked like "that awesome rock with a wurst on top of it" from before, but Gilbert wasn't afraid and he wasn't a coward, so he continued on in what he was sure was the right direction.

He walked for a good twenty minutes, always going "straight", until he crossed a clearing that looked entirely too familiar and then he realized he had just been there. He was walking in circles. It was dark outside and he was cold.

Well, that was just great.

Prussia let out a string of colourful curses in German, before he fished out his cell phone. Luckily, he never left his house without it. He cursed again when he noticed there was no reception and started walking around hoping he would pick up a signal.

However, as he walked around trying to get his phone to work, he didn't pay attention to where he was going and ended up getting even more lost. So much for his awesome skills. He resigned himself to his faith and sat down on a flat rock thinking of all the awesome things he had never been able to do.

* * *

Canada came back from another pointless day of work to find the house empty. He had been looking forward to a nice quiet evening with Prussia, but the silver haired man was nowhere to be found. Frowning to himself, he walked to the kitchen where he found a note addressed to him on the counter. He took it and his frown became even more pronounced when he realized his lover decided to go out exploring, alone, without the proper equipment. Matthew sighed and went to get a flashlight. This would probably take a while.

The Canadian man wasn't stupid and knew how to deal with his woods. He learnt a particular trick many years ago so once he had a good amount of rope; he tied one end of it to a pillar in his house and then set off to find Gilbert. He made sure to bring extra batteries for his flashlight and a blanket for Prussia, since he had a feeling the older man hadn't dressed himself properly and then he left for his search.

Matthew was glad it was a warm month of March and not one of the colder ones, because it meant Gilbert wouldn't be half frozen by the time he found him. As he walked in the forest, the Canadian tried yelling out Gilbert's name, but his call didn't go too far and he cursed his quiet voice. He aimed the flashlight into the sky for a moment and waved it around hoping Gilbert would see the light and yell out, but nothing happened.

He continued walking around and dropping the rope as he progressed through his woods and the further he got, the more dread crept up on him. What if something happened to Gilbert? What if he wasn't able to find him? He sped up a bit and delved deeper into the forest.

After thirty minutes or so and still no sign of his lover, Matthew was starting to worry something sinister happened to Gilbert and he was about to head back to call the RCMP, but just as he was about to do so, his flashlight briefly illuminated something that caught his attention.

The thing was red and it was moving and it wasn't supposed to be in his forest. He took a step towards it and the thing froze. Matthew brought his flashlight higher.

"Gilbert?" He called out hoping it was him and not just some trick his eyes were playing on him. The thing ahead of him turned around a bit in his direction and Canada could feel his heart speed up.

"Matt, is that you?" Relief washed over him and he dropped the rope and ran to Gilbert. He threw himself at the taller man and pulled him for a fierce embrace.

"You idiot! You had me worried! You don't just leave to go play Indiana Jones in my forest without a compass, or me at the very least! You're lucky I found you." He scolded him, but even though he was upset, his physical actions said the opposite. His caresses were soft and reassuring and his violet eyes told him he had been worried and he was glad he was safe.

"Knew you'd find me." Gilbert told him with a smirk, but the effect was lost when he started shivering. Concern replaced the exasperation that briefly appeared on the younger man's face and he picked up the blanket he brought with him and wrapped it around the other man's shoulders.

"You're lucky I even found you, eh." He started off and lightly hit him on the head with the flashlight. "Thank goodness you were wearing the red scarf I gave you or else I'd still be looking for you. Next time, wear a jacket or a sweater at the very least." Canada made sure the blanket was properly placed before walking to where he dropped the rope.

"Yes mommy, I'll make sure to remember to wear my coat next time." Prussia chided in a childlike voice. The Canadian man rolled his eyes and hit him on the arm.

"It's all well and good you found me and all, but how d'you plan on getting back?" Matthew smirked at him as he started rolling back his rope.

"See this here?" He started pointing to the rope in his hands. "This is called rope and it comes in handy when you go exploring a forest. You just tie it to something sturdy when you start and then you drop it along as you walk. When you want to come back, you just pick up the rope and head back home. Simple as that and no one gets lost." Canada looked at his lover who let out a bark of a laugh and put his arm around the other man's shoulders.

"And that's why I love you, Matt, 'cause you know crazy shit like this." Matthew simply shook his head as he continued picking the rope.

* * *

When they finally got back home, Prussia was still shivering so Canada ordered him to take a hot bath while he made them some soup for supper. Gilbert tried to imply Matthew should join him, but when he saw the glare he got, he kissed him on the cheek and headed for the upstairs bathroom.

By the time he was done and came back downstairs, the Canadian finished the soup and put it into two dishes. They usually sat at the table to eat, but Prussia made himself a nest of blankets on the couch so Matthew brought the food there. They ate mostly in silence and once they were done, Canada went to do the dishes while Prussia tried to warm up under the blankets.

When he was done cleaning, he came back only to find his lover was fast asleep, but still shivering. The younger man sighed to himself before climbing on the couch with the blanket he used before and settled himself on Gilbert's side. Once he found a comfortable position for his head on the older man's shoulder, he brought the blanket over them and then closed his eyes.

"Sleep well." He murmured as he placed his arm across Gilbert's stomach and they were both out like a light.

**OWARI 3**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I actually once got lost in a forest and we were found by my friend's dad because I had a red shirt on.**

**I'm pleased you like the official song for this story!**

**98 bottles of beer on the wall, 98 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**97 bottles of beer left on the wall!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: March 20th 2010, 3:10pm**

**Finished writing: March 20th 2010, 5:56pm**

**Started typing: March 21st 2010, 3:27pm**

**Finished typing: March 21st 2010, 4:21pm**


	4. Dark

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Dark**

**GUYS, GO LISTEN TO THE NEW MKCS NOW THEY'RE AWESOME.**

**Disclaimer: Some of these themes are hard!**

**Rating: K**

Challenges of Living Together

Dark

Matthew liked it when it was dark. When there was too much light, it sometimes hurt his eyes and he could never get the blinds to completely block out the light. But when it was dark, he could always add light until he was at ease and could see well enough.

But he also liked the intimacy darkness brought on. There was nothing Canada liked more but an intimate dinner with his lover with the lights turned down low and a candle on the table, a nice home cooked meal, a good bottle of wine and Gilbert's hand resting on top of his.

He also liked lying on his roof on certain nights and catch the aurora borealis. He never got tired of seeing the colours flash across the night sky and he knew he wouldn't be able to witness such a spectacle if it wasn't for the absence of the bright sunlight. He remembered the first time he watched them with Gilbert. The look of astonishment that came over the older man's face was worth the slightly chilly night air.

And then there were dark colours in themselves. Sure, he liked his red sweatshirt very much and red anything, for that matter, but a lot could be said about a nice dark suit or a crisp navy blue shirt. He especially liked dark colours when Gilbert would wear them, since the older man had such fair skin, the contrast between the two was beautiful, or at least, Canada liked to think so. He liked the way the dark colours would make Prussia's skin look even fairer and his hair more silver and his fair complexion made the material of the shirt look even darker.

But most of all, the thing he liked best about the dark was when he and Gilbert would be both lying in bed, awake together. They wouldn't be doing anything strenuous, just facing each other and perhaps talking about trivial little things. Prussia would have his arms around the Canadian's waist and he would have his arms around the Prussian's neck. Their bodies would be close together and their legs would be crossed together as well.

Matthew liked how in those moments, the very soft moonlight from the outside would filter through the window and illuminate their bodies. In those instances, Gilbert's hair would look like starlight and his eyes would look like bright rubies that held all the love for him in the world. And that was why he liked the dark, because it always brought him comfort and made him feel at ease.

**OWARI 4**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**97 bottles of beer on the wall, 97 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**96 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: March 21st 2010, 10:13pm**

**Finished writing: March 21st 2010, 11:05pm**

**Started typing: March 24th 2010, 7:48pm**

**Finished typing: March 24th 2010, 8:12pm**


	5. Seeking Solace

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Seeking Solace**

**Characters: Canada, Prussia**

**Disclaimer: After an entire day spent doing homework, I think I can take a break.**

Challenges of Living Together

Seeking Solace

The first thing Matthew noticed that morning was there was a lot of sunshine in his room. He rolled over on the side and when he opened his eyes, he saw the spot next to him empty and cold. He sighed to himself as he remembered Gilbert was away in Germany to help his brother out with something or other. The Canadian man turned back and closed his eyes. His alarm clock would tell him when it would be time to get up.

However, when his phone started ringing and he darted out of bed to get it, he realized the reason there was a lot of sun in his room was because it was already 8:30am and his alarm never went off. He grabbed his phone and his boss told him he should have been at the office thirty minutes ago. Matthew apologized as he hurried to put his suit on. He didn't bother with breakfast so once he was dressed, he ran out of the house to his car.

On the way to work, he managed to get stuck in traffic since there was an accident on the main road and three of the four lanes were blocked. By the time he finally got to work, he was running one hour and twenty-seven minutes late and his boss wasn't too pleased. The minister of foreign affairs didn't look too impressed with him and the rest of the meeting went horribly.

Everything he said was turned down and it seemed as though everyone was ganging up on him. When they took a break for lunch, Matthew had to stay in his office to transcribe the notes he missed from the first part of the meeting. Even though he was hungry, he didn't bother with lunch in case his boss would see him and reprimand him for slacking off or something like that.

Frankly, at this point, he just wanted to go home, curl up on the couch and sleep for the rest of the week or until he died, whichever came first. He was so stressed that when the new intern came to ask him something, he snapped at her and felt bad when he saw her pained expression.

His day just got progressively worse.

The second part of his day wasn't any better. He realized he misplaced an important document, his boss gave him a lot of paperwork to do at home and by the time the end of the day rolled by, he just wanted to crawl in a hole and never resurface ever again.

When he was finally able to leave, he took his briefcase and headed for his car. However, no matter how hard he tried to get it to start, the car wouldn't ignite. He finally resolved himself and called the mechanic to come and pick up his car. When the tow truck finally got there, an hour later, he watched his car disappear and then realized he left his keys in the vehicle. He cursed to himself and took out his cell phone to call himself a cab, but just as he came to turn it on, he saw he forgot to turn it off the other day and the device was now dead.

He cursed his luck and the people above in French because it felt good to curse in French, before walking to the nearest bus stop. As he waited, he counted his money for the fare and he didn't have the exact change so he ended up paying more than what he had to.

He took a seat near the middle of the bus and leaned his head against the window. He would have liked to text Gilbert or read some old messages he kept from him that always made him smile when he felt crummy, but his phone was out of commission. The Canadian closed his eyes for a moment to compose himself and when he opened them again, he found the bus driver telling him he was at the bus terminal and he had to get off. Canada groaned, realizing he had fallen asleep and had missed his stop, by a lot.

As he made his way to the door, he didn't noticed his shoelace was untied and when he went down the step, the shoelace got caught beneath his other foot and he ended up falling flat on his face. It wasn't so much the pain that sprung the tears to his eyes, but more like the shock, the fatigue, and the accumulation of everything else in his day that crashed on him. He let out a sob before picking himself up and making his way to the appropriate bus stop. At this point, he just wanted to be home.

He ended up waiting twenty-three minutes for the next bus and he was quite glad when the bus finally showed up, five minutes late. He was hungry, tired, cranky and his left cheek was hurting him from his fall earlier. He forced himself to remain awake during the ride and much to his chagrin, by the time his stop was reached, it started pouring. The tears he had been holding back all day finally spilled and he didn't care. He walked out into the rain and he never thought his house ever looked quite so beautiful.

He walked up to the front door and rang the doorbell hoping Kumajirou would be awake and could unlock the door for him. It was either that or he would have to break a window. And he didn't feel like paying for window repair.

He waited about forty seconds and then the door was opened. However, the person who answered the door was not his polar bear, but his lover.

"You're home." He simply said, bewilderment written all over his face. Matthew walked into his house and dropped his briefcase on the floor. He closed the distance between them and fell into the embrace Gilbert pulled him into.

"Yeah, I finished with West a day early so I came home." Canada snuggled deeper into the other man's body. It was then Gilbert noticed the blood on his lover's cheek and he frowned.

"What happened to you?" Gilbert wiped away the blood and held him closer.

"I had the crappiest day ever." The younger of the two murmured from the comforts of his arms. Prussia rubbed soothing circles on Canada's back and for the first time that day, Matthew felt completely at peace. It was here, in Gilbert's arms, he could always seek solace and feel completely safe and protected.

"How about you tell me all about it while I warm you up some dinner?" At the sound of food, his stomach rumbled loudly and Gilbert chuckled as he guided his lover to the kitchen. At least Matthew knew as long as he would have Gilbert, he would always find solace no matter what the situation.

**OWARI**

**96 bottles of beer on the wall, 96 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**95 bottles left on the wall.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: March 22nd 2010, 10:24pm**

**Finished writing: March 23rd 2010, 12:34am**

**Started typing: March 25th 2010, 4:48pm**

**Finished typing: March 25th 2010, 5:59pm**


	6. Break Away

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Break Away**

**I'm sorry for not updating this sooner. I've been sick for the past two days and I had the energy sapped out of me. But on the bright side, you get this chapter and a chapter from FA updated in the same day!**

**Characters: Canada**

**Disclaimer: Remember I said there were going to be darker chapters, well, be prepared.**

Challenges of Living Together

Break Away

When Canada got up that morning, it was to intense pain in his foot. He sighed to himself and understood why it was bothering him again. It was Québec's fault, in a way, he supposed. His little Québec was growing up and he wanted to separate, again. The Separatist movement was growing stronger and the tension in the province was causing his Achilles' heel to bother him since that was where the province was located on him. It could get confusing at times.

But it wasn't the fact his tendon was bothering him that had Matthew in low spirits. It was the fact his eldest son and he couldn't get along. It broke his heart to watch his boy, his flesh and blood, want to separate from him. He hated the things that came out of the young man's mouth and sometimes, he wondered if what Jean-Pierre said to him was true. Was he really that horrible of a father? Did he prefer his other children more than Québec? Was he suffocating them? Should he grant his son the independence he sought so much?

At times like these, Canada could understand and start to realize how England must have felt when America had decided to start a revolution for his independence. He understood more of Arthur's pain and he hoped he would never have to face the same thing, because he knew he wouldn't be able to harm a single one of Jean-Pierre's hairs if it came down to that.

He had too much love for his children to even think of starting a war against one of them. He would much rather suffer himself, or perish and let them be free then point a gun at them. Even if his boss commanded him to do it, he wouldn't do it. Even if Québec told him to do it, he wouldn't.

Matthew curled up on himself and pulled the covers around his body. He didn't feel like facing the world today. He just wanted to spend the day in bed and only resurface once his eldest had calmed down and everything was back the way it was supposed to be. Canada knew, or would like to think, that deep down; Québec didn't really want to break away from the family. He liked to think it was just Jean-Pierre's temper that was speaking and not his heart.

But with every referendum that came, the reality got closer to him and Matthew was afraid the next one would be the one; the one that would tear his family apart and then, if one of them left, would the others want to do the same? He knew Alberta had once mentioned it in passing, since he was doing extremely well and all, but what of the others? If any of them left he would be heart broken and destroyed.

Matthew wished Gilbert would be here right now, because he always found a way to cheer him up when he was feeling down. Even if Prussia didn't say anything, he always offered a listening ear, a shoulder to lean on and a comforting hug. But unfortunately for him, Gilbert was running errands that morning so he was left alone with his thoughts.

He curled himself more in the blankets and looked at his bedside table. There were two picture frames on the table. In one frame, there was a picture of him and Gilbert taken when they had gone to the lake last summer for a picnic. The two of them were looking up at the camera, big smiles on their faces, Gilbert had his arms around his shoulders and Matthew had taken the picture.

In the other frame, it was a family picture been taken at his last birthday. Somehow or other, all his children came to each of his birthdays, no matter what, they were always there, even Québec despite whatever he liked to say. It warmed his heart to know they cared enough to come and celebrate with him.

In the picture, Jean-Pierre had his arm around Matthew's shoulders and the both of them were smiling brightly, well Québec had more of a smirk, but it was a pleasant change from the usual sneer he had most of the time.

Canada looked at it a moment longer before turning around in the bed and closing his eyes. He didn't know what to do anymore so he did nothing and continued to hope, like he always did, that Jean-Pierre wouldn't leave, that he wouldn't break away and that his family wouldn't fall apart.

**OWARI 6**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**95 bottles of beer on the wall, 95 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**94 bottles left on the wall**

**One of the darker chapters. Ahaha, don't hate me. Next one is happy, I promise.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: March 24th 2010, 10:07am**

**Finished writing: March 24th 2010, 11:14am**

**Started typing: March 28th 2010, 12:35pm**

**Finished typing: March 28th 2010, 1:00pm**


	7. Heaven

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Heaven**

**This one is fluffy, I promise. **

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: It's from Gilbo's perspective because I haven't done one of those yet.**

**This story is now dedicated to P. because of all the wonderful things she has done for me and always being there when I need her. Thank you!**

Challenges of Living Together

Heaven

Heaven. Many people had different definitions for the word. The definitions varied from one person to another and no one could say they necessarily agreed with the other's definition. It was really left to everyone's interpretation. Some would say heaven was a place where people went after life if they had been good. Others thought heaven was a place where they had pasta (or hamburgers, or vodka, or tea, or beautiful people and so on and so on…)

But his definition of heaven was different. It had changed. It now encompassed many different things, but they all related to one particular person. Before he met the young man, he tried to convince his brother he didn't need anyone and that heaven was being able to live on his own with no one to bother him, but things changed once he met Matthew Williams.

Now heaven was a warm body pressed to him in the morning and sleeping in during the weekends. It would be lying about in bed instead of waking up and simply stay side by side, half asleep, sometimes spooned together, sometimes not and simply remain like that with the cool bed sheets around them as they stayed in their cocoon of warmth.

Heaven was also sitting next to each other on the couch, legs tangled together, watching TV or a movie when it was cold, gray and rainy outside and have a blanket over their lap, Matthew cuddled to his side as he stroked the younger man's hair.

It was also a hug after a short separation related to work, or simply after a long day of work and the comfort the embrace brought on. How those strong arms would wrap themselves around his midriff and hold him close for a moment, before pulling back and giving him a kiss while smiling brightly.

Naturally, it was also a stack of fluffy pancakes made almost every morning specially for him with love and that would always manage to make a dull day seem that much more brighter. Of course, the effect wasn't complete without a generous amount of maple syrup drizzled on top. And then there were the other uses that maple syrup had that, in his opinion, were heavenly as well.

There were home cooked meals on special occasions that always amazed him and made him smile. Just knowing Matthew went through all the trouble for little things like his birthday warmed his heart. He always wondered what he had done to deserve such love, but he never regretted it.

Then there was the time they spent together. Whether it was a simple outing together to the movies, or something more romantic like a picnic in a secluded park by the lake, or something to that extend. Obviously, their intimate moments were also something he cherished tremendously and he considered to be part of his heaven. Sometimes he was amazed a person such as Matthew, so sweet and kind and loving, would actually want him. Him of all people! If that wasn't awesome, then he didn't know what was. (He was awesome as well, but that was a different kind.)

He could also find heaven in the Canadian's bright smile and in the way his eyes would shine with joy. It didn't matter what he was smiling at, but his entire face could just brighten up any room and cheer him up all the time. He could sincerely say Matthew had the greatest smile and he could get lost in those violet eyes for hours on end if he wanted too.

Heaven for him was simply being lucky enough to have Matthew by his side day after day. Every morning he would wake up to find the blonde man snuggled to his side, he would thank whatever higher power there was up there that gave him this little piece of heaven for him to keep and he would make sure he did everything in his power to worship it until his very end.

**OWARI 7**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**94 bottles of beer on the wall, 94 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**93 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: March 27th 2010, 7:57pm**

**Finished writing: March 28th 2010, 8:34pm**

**Started typing: March 30th 2010, 1:07pm**

**Finished typing: March 20th 2010, 1:32pm**


	8. Innocence

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Innocence**

**Sorry for being slow on the updates. It took me a while to get this one written and then I just didn't feel like typing.**

**The idea seemed better in my head. I still like it, but, anyways, you'll see.**

**Again, it seems that the COLT chapters have very little dialogue. They just happen that way.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: T**

Challenges of Living Together

Innocence

Gilbert was lying in bed, half awake, with Matthew snuggled up close to him. He could feel the younger man's bare chest lightly pressed against his body and it brought on a gentle smile to his face. The Canadian man was always the first to fall asleep after their love making sessions and Gilbert liked to watch Matthew sleep for a while, before he slumbered off as well. There was a small sated and satisfied smile that would be on Canada's face as he slept and it warmed the Prussian's heart to see his lover so at ease and serene.

Whenever Prussia watched Canada sleep after their intimate sessions, his mind would always think back to their first time together a few years back. He hadn't wanted to rush things with Matthew and that notion not only shocked him, but the others as well. Prussia had never been one of patience and he was known to simply come in and take what he wanted without checking what the others thought or felt.

But when he met the Canadian nation, something in him told him to take it one step at a time. It was as if he wanted everything to be as perfect as it could and that shocked him in the beginning. Gilbert never forced Matthew to do anything he didn't want to and they gradually got to know one another thanks to outings and weekends spent together.

The Prussian had to slowly coax the younger man out of his shell, but the process was endearing and the results were more than satisfying so he hadn't minded one bit. He found it cute how the Canadian used to blush scarlet whenever he would be kissed. Eventually though, Matthew got used to it and Gilbert found out when Canada wanted to, he could be quite the dominant one and that pleased him very, very much.

Despite the fact Prussia wanted to claim Canada as his own very early on in their relationship, he restrained himself from doing anything brash. He could tell the younger man needed some time, before getting to that and for once, Gilbert wanted to respect those wishes. He still hinted at it every now and again, or at every occasion he got, and all the Canadian had to do was cup his cheek and look at him for Gilbert to take it down a notch.

He hadn't minded abstaining himself all that much, but that didn't mean he hadn't been left unsatisfied and craving for something he couldn't get more that once. When he thought back to those times, he sometimes wondered if Matthew knew what effect he had and still had on him and simply did it on purpose to drive him insane with need. The younger man could be such a tease when he wanted to.

It took a full year of them being a couple for them to finally pass to the act. It would have happened sooner, but the previous couple of times they almost did it, something always came and interrupted them. Even if he tried to get Matthew in the mood afterwards, the Canadian became self conscious something else would come and interrupt them, and just like an oyster, he would retract back leaving the Prussian frustrated at the injustice his life could be.

Gilbert remembered the first time it almost happened, some nine months into their relationship, when they were watching a movie, which then led to a rather intense make out session on the couch. He slipped his hands under the other man's shirt to feel the vast expanse of skin that was there and usually, Matthew would always start getting uncomfortable by the time Gilbert would start playing with the buttons of his shirt, but this time, the Canadian hadn't stopped him and if anything, he just pressed himself closer to the Prussian's body.

Prussia paused after unbuttoning the last of the buttons to make sure Canada really wanted to do this and as an answer, Matthew clasped his shirt collar in his hands and kissed him passionately.

Gilbert felt elated with joy, but just as he was about to start working on Matthew's pants, Alfred barged into the house announcing it was "video game night with my favourite little bro." Prussia never had to take such a long cold shower until then.

The other time it happened, they actually made it to the bedroom and Prussia was sure this time would be the time, but then Arthur rung the doorbell and when Matthew finally managed to get rid of the island nation, he just wasn't in the mood anymore. Gilbert was sure both England and America were plotting against them.

The last straw that broke the camel's back was when they went up to one of Canada's country houses in the forest for some alone time together. This time, it was Matthew who initiated the whole thing and that only left Gilbert even needier. And just as it was about to happen, again, when he would have been able to join himself with Matthew, again, Alfred barged in, yet again, with an elk on his back, claiming he had been hunting in the neighbourhood and he wanted to share his kill with his brother. He never saw Matthew quite so enraged before.

After that, Canada became extremely busy with work and Ludwig called him to help him fix the house back in Germany, so they didn't have much of a chance to see each other for the next two months. When Gilbert returned from his visit, Matthew came to pick him up at the airport and everything from the moment he kissed him hello to the moment they got home was nothing but foreplay for the moment the front door was closed behind them.

It didn't take much time for Matthew to lead Gilbert to his bedroom and for the Prussian to have the Canadian on his back, moaning. This time, this time, no one came barging in and no one phoned them in the middle of the night. Gilbert finally managed to undress the younger man and he paused, once more, just to make sure Matthew was completely at ease with this. Canada hitched a leg around his waist and pulled the older man closer to him. It was all Gilbert needed.

And finally, finally, after so long, and many failed attempts, it felt oh so good to feel that tightness around his manhood.

When he thought back to it, he could still picture Matthew's half lidded eyes that shone just so as he moaned out in pleasure when Gilbert hit that one specific spot inside of him. Prussia made sure Canada was as comfortable as he could be and that he enjoyed himself.

It was all about Matthew and the end result was breathtaking; the way Matthew arched his back at every little touch, the way he moaned out his name when he came, it was all music to Gilbert's ears and it was a melody he never grew tired of hearing.

Prussia smiled to himself as he recalled the one night that turned out to many more nights of bliss. He could honestly say he had never been happier in his life.

Matthew mumbled something incoherent in his sleep and snuggled closer to Gilbert's body. He allowed himself a fond smile, before kissing the younger man's forehead and closing his eyes. As he started drifting off to sleep, it still amazed him Matthew trusted him with his heart.

**OWARI 8**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**93 bottles of beer on the wall, 93 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**92 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: April 3rd 2010, 12:21pm**

**Finished writing: April 3rd 2010, 1:59pm**

**Started typing: April 5th 2010, 12:47pm**

**Finished writing: April 5th 2010, 1:27pm**


	9. Drive

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Drive**

**What I like about the challenges, is some of them allow me to use ideas that have been in the back of my mind for ages, but I just never had a concise plot for them. This is one of those instances.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: -T**

**Disclaimer: My back hurts, my legs are sore, my allergies have kicked in, other than that, I'm fine.**

Challenges of Living Together

Drive

Gilbert liked fast things.

Before the industrial revolution, he loved the thrill of a good battle. He liked charging towards his enemy and feeling that rush of adrenaline pumping in his veins. He loved the speed at which his galloping horse would go at and the way his sword would plunge quickly in his enemy's body. He rarely missed a target. Now, now he still loved fast things, especially cars and motorcycles. He had one of each.

His sports car was his pride and joy (well, one of them anyway). He enjoyed going out in the blue vehicle and gunning it down when he was on the highway. The car would purr as he shifted gears. He liked the sound of the road whizzing by him as the colours would blur together.

How he loved the open road.

He enjoyed road trips or simply taking Matthew out for rides to anywhere in his car. He would clasp the Canadian's hand in his own when he didn't need to shift gears, or hold the clutch, and thread their fingers together. If it was a nice, warm, sunny day, he would put the sunroof down and watch from the corner of his eyes as Matthew's hair would fly about his face and how the sun would make his smile even brighter.

They wouldn't have a specific location in mind, but they would simply drive around, going down roads they didn't know, discovering the unknown areas of their surroundings, the wind caressing their faces and laughing along with them.

Prussia really loved speed.

About a year after he purchased his sports car, he started looking into a motorcycle. He priced a few models he liked and inquired about various knick-knacks that came with the vehicle. Once he gathered all of his information, he started saving his money. He had a part time job at a local bistro near their house, where he worked as a bartender or as a waiter three to four times a week that would help him out.

He took the job to occupy his days, since he had nothing to do now that he wasn't a nation anymore and with Matthew working full time; it got dull around the house at times. The owner of the bistro was a sympathetic, middle aged man that knew Matthew and Gilbert well and they got along. Prussia made sure that his schedule worked with Canada's and he made sure to be home by five o'clock every night Matthew worked late so he could start supper.

The job would have helped him pay for the bike, but one morning, he woke up to find a pair of keys on the pillow next to him with a note saying to go outside. When he got there, he found Matthew leaning against the motorcycle he had been eyeing for a while now. The Canadian smirked at him and tossed him a helmet, which he somehow managed to catch, despite the fact he was dumbfounded and speechless. He walked over to his lover and simply gawped at him, until Matthew took the helmet out of his hands and placed it on his head.

He never received such a gift before and he was deeply touched and humbled by the gesture. Matthew brushed it off as it being nothing, but Gilbert was still amazed to this day.

It was a very smooth ride.

Prussia had many fantasies of teaching Matt how to ride the motorcycle, but much to his dismay and shock, the Canadian already knew the basics. When he asked, Canada had told him Québec showed him the gist of it a while back. However, it didn't mean Matthew declined rides on it.

Gilbert loved riding on the bike with Matthew. He never tried any crazy stunts, (not after that one time when Matthew made him sleep on the couch for two weeks and only let him cuddle him a month after he tried something small on the bike). They would often go to the lake or the park for picnics and simply lazy about all afternoon long.

He truly loved the way Matthew would wrap his arms around his midriff and lay his head on his shoulders. However, sometimes, Canada would press himself ever so close against him and rub at his lover's lower back, which would cause Prussia's hands to start sweating. The first time, he thought it was involuntary, but the younger man placed a kiss to his neck and when his hands started doing things, he had to use all of his will power not to smash into the curb on the side.

It did not mean he was always able to resist the teasing his lover would often do when they were riding together. Of course, it didn't help the bike was made for one person and Canada would always make sure he was pressed as close as possible to the older man. There were many a time when Gilbert wasn't able to resist Matthew's wandering hands that somehow always managed to find their way to Gilbert's pants and the body that would rub against him that begged for attention.

At times like these, when he couldn't resist any longer, he would pull up to the closest secluded place he could find and simply ravish Matthew or let the younger man ravish him. Whichever would get him some release sooner rather than later.

Prussia was a simple man, all things considered, who enjoyed his daily pleasures in life. One of them was driving either his sports car or his motorcycle. He enjoyed the exhilarating feel it provided him. It reminded him of a time when he had been powerful and in control. He also liked to bring Mathew along with him as often as he could so they could revel in the experience together.

**OWARI 9**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**92 bottles of beer on the wall, 92 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**91 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: April 5th 2010, 2:54pm**

**Finished writing: April 5th 2010, 4:04pm**

**Started typing: April 7th 2010, 7:22pm**

**Finished typing: April 7th 2010, 8:14pm**


	10. Breathe Again

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Breathe Again**

**This. This spawned a story of its own. That's all I'm saying. So, keep a look out!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: K+-T**

**Disclaimer: You wouldn't believe the things I have lined up waiting to be typed.**

Challenges of Living Together

Breathe Again

Prussia was pacing. It was either that or he was sitting. They preferred if he was seated. At least he wasn't moving as much when he was sitting. But now he needed to pace. He needed to feel as though he was doing something while he waited. He did not like waiting. He felt completely and utterly useless. He had been sitting for thirty minutes before he resumed pacing. They should have been done by now! How long could it possibly take? Gilbert sighed, rounded his corner and started all over again. A nurse gave him an apologetic smile and he glared at her. He wanted answers.

After he paced some more, he was forced to sit back down again. What he also didn't like about sitting was it gave him time to think about what happened and the last thing he wanted to do was think about that, since it was his damn fault they were here in the first place.

It was supposed to be a nice relaxing day at the lake; just the two of them. Matthew managed to get some time off from work, so they decided to head there for the weekend. The Canadian made them a nice lunch and they left shortly after breakfast in order to enjoy a nice day outside.

The weather was particularly nice and they decided to go into the water to cool off. Somehow or other, they ended up chasing one another and when Matthew was running after him, the younger man slipped. Gilbert laughed at first when he saw Matthew fall, but when he didn't see his lover resurface right away; something at the back of his head told him this wasn't a trick Matthew was pulling on him. He nearly lost his lunch when he saw a small sliver of red floating to the surface.

Immediately, his military instincts kicked in and he didn't waste another moment. He swam down to retrieve the other man's body and cradled him close when he resurfaced. Prussia ran to their towels and laid Matthew there, while he assessed the other's injuries. The first thing he noticed was there was blood coming from his scalp. The second was he wasn't breathing.

Gilbert could not remember a time where his insides had frozen over and dread crawled over him so quickly. He was genuinely terrified. The first thing he did was perform CPR. He couldn't remember if that was the first thing he had to do, but the bleeding didn't seem all that severe and in his books, if someone wasn't breathing, it was worse than a head wound. But then again he wasn't a doctor.

After he blew in the second breath of air, Matthew coughed out some water and Gilbert dared to hope the younger man would open his eyes and all would be well with the world, but none of that happened. Instead, Canada remained immobile so Prussia continued. Luckily for his sanity, after another six more insufflations, Matthew started breathing again, but it was laboured and strained. The Prussian retrieved his cell phone from his discarded jeans and dialled the emergency number.

It took a little over fifteen minutes for the ambulance to get there and in Gilbert's opinion it was sixteen minutes too long. While he h waited, he checked the head wound and tried to clean it as best as he could, but even though it wasn't all that deep, it didn't stop bleeding.

That was why he was sitting in the waiting room of the emergency room of the hospital. The moment they arrived, the doctors whisked Matthew away on a stretcher and he was told to fill out some paperwork. When that was finished, he was left to wait.

He honestly wouldn't know what he would do if they weren't able to save him. He had seen enough death in his time and he didn't want to see it again. Not with Matthew anyway. Not now and not ever. He couldn't even start to imagine what he would do if that happened. How would he tell the others who probably wouldn't even care? It enraged him. He was about to get up and ask what the hell was taking so long, when a doctor stepped out of the room.

Gilbert leaped out of his chair and the doctor sighed when she saw him. She walked to where the man was and Prussia did not like the look on her face, at all.

"We did all we could." She finally told him and the colour from his face drained. They couldn't possibly mean… not for such a silly little thing!

"He's…?" He couldn't even bring himself to say the word out loud. He refused to believe it.

"There was a lot of water in his lungs and we managed to get it out, but he hit his head pretty hard and we had to stitch him up. Unfortunately, he's not breathing on his own and he's asleep right now." Gilbert did a double take.

"So he's alive?" Gilbert asked to be sure. He didn't want to have any false hope.

"He's alive, but he's asleep right now and he's not breathing on his own." She repeated before pausing for a moment. "Sir, are you alright? Would you like to sit down? You look awful pale and you're shaking all over." She tried to lead him back to the chair, but the Prussian pushed her arm away.

"Can I see him?" He simply asked. The doctor knew she shouldn't allow it, but the look she got from the man told her it wasn't a question, but an order.

"Are you close to him?" She asked, trying to assess if she really should go against protocol.

"He's my lover and I would like to see him. Don't give me any crap bullshit about him being unconscious and all. I would like for you to bring me to his room." Prussia glared at her. "Please." He added to be polite. The doctor nodded and led him to a room down the corridor. She told him many rules before leaving him, but Gilbert hadn't heard half of what she said. His attention was completely focused on the man who was on the cot with more tubes than imaginable attached to him and a bandage around his head.

Prussia took three large steps and was by Canada's side. He grabbed a chair and sat on it. He took Matthew's hand in his own and put his head down on the mattress. He closed his eyes and started talking to the hand he was holding onto for dear life. He apologized over and over for being so stupid even though, deep down, his logic was telling him it hadn't been his fault and he muttered other things to the unconscious man as well.

* * *

"Please Matthew, breathe again, don't let them take you away. Just breathe, liebling." He whispered in the younger man's ear until he felt sleep pulling at him after some time.

When Prussia woke up the following morning, it was to intense pain in his neck, but also to a gentle touch of fingers threading through his hair. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Matthew smiling at him. Gilbert sat up quickly and wrapped his arms as best as he could around the younger man's body. It was an awkward position, but he didn't care. He just wanted to know everything was well again.

"You're awake, Gott, you're alright." He sobbed out for the first time in years. Matthew smiled as he hugged his lover tighter and Gilbert sought his lips for a kiss. The Prussian could now breathe again knowing Matthew would be alright.

**OWARI 10**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Oh drama. And the thing this spawned has even more drama. It should be out soon!**

**91 bottles of beer on the wall, 91 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**90 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: April 5th 2010, 8:20pm**

**Finished writing: April 5th 2010, 10:36pm**

**Started typing: April 9th 2010, 10:59pm**

**Finished typing: April 9th 2010, 11:30pm**


	11. Memory

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Memory**

**I suppose this is what happens when I multitask on stories… I don't type them as they get written.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: K+**

Challenges of Living Together

Memory

Sometimes, sometimes Gilbert did not feel as awesome as he always did. There were times when he felt completely and totally useless. It didn't happen all the time, but there were days, on occasions, he just felt depressed. Luckily for everyone involved, it only happened every couple of years and it never lasted quite long.

He would always start to feel this way when it would be raining outside. That was the first thing that could lead to him not feeling 110% awesome. The second thing that would play into effect would be when Matthew had to leave for a world conference. It wasn't the fact he wouldn't get to see his lover for a few days, (Ludwig had put a restraining order on him after he had "accidentally" blown out half of the building one year when he was bored,) but it was the fact it reminded him he no longer was a nation. He was only a shell representing something that once was great, but was no longer. Sure things weren't as great as they used to be in his prime, but at least he used to know he had some worth to the world.

When that would happen, he would go to the attic and retrieve some of his old diaries. He didn't have all of them here with him, since there were quite a lot of them. After all, he had been around for a very long time, but he had brought a fair amount from his "Most Awesome" collection. Those were the ones he re-read frequently and that always made him feel 100% awesome. (The extra ten percent he got from looking at his reflection in a mirror.)

What he liked about re-reading his diaries was it allowed for him to relive every moment of his life his brain hadn't bothered to remember. Sometimes, he would laugh at what he read, sometimes he would be surprised at what he or someone else had tried to do, and sometimes, he was slightly disturbed by the stupid things others had tried to do. (He never did any stupid things, well, maybe, but that was neither here nor there.)

Basically, he would grab a couple of his diaries, (he would vary; one from the early days, one from the middle, one from the recent years and two random ones), and then he would get comfortable on the couch with a warm blanket around him and he would start his reading.

It would take about half a diary on a good day to make him feel better, but on his utterly crap days, the early diaries would only reinforce the fact he was no longer the Awesome Prussia. He was just Gilbert. But sometimes, being just Gilbert was enough and it would be when he would get to a more recent diary he would realize he still had some worth to a few people. And sometimes, that was all that mattered.

He didn't realize it right away, but the more he would read, the more it dawned on him. It would start off with a simple little thing like "I racked the leaves in the yard while Matt was at work and he was really happy when he got home. Of course he was, I did an awesome job!" and it would progress to something like "Matt was stuck at work late and I knew the house needed to be cleaned so I did it. Gott, if I knew he'd be that happy because I cleaned the house I might have done it earlier!" and finally, there were far simpler things like "I was making snacks when Matt just came up behind me and hugged me. When I asked him what was up he said he was happy we were together and he appreciated the things I did for him." that would make him realize even though he might not have been a huge kingdom that kicked major ass like he used to, or a number one superpower like America currently was, he would always be number one to Matthew and that was a memory he would never, ever forget.

**OWARI 11**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**90 bottles of beer on the wall, 90 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around**

**89 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: April 7th 2010, 11:50am**

**Finished writing: April 7th 2010, 10:26pm**

**Started typing: April 18th 2010, 7:09pm**

**Finished typing: April 18th 2010, 7:31pm**


	12. Insanity

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Insanity**

**I procrastinated with this one. The challenge was a real challenge for me to write. I just didn't know what to do with it. A special thanks to P., who gave me the idea. I swear I didn't mean to take so much time with it.**

**Characters: Canada, Québec**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: I want to go for a bike ride and ice cream.**

Challenges of Living Together

Insanity

There were times when Matthew couldn't sleep at night. He would turn around and glare at Gilbert who would be sleeping soundly, snoring lightly. At times like these, the Canadian man would be envious of the other man's easy ability to fall asleep whenever or wherever, but there wasn't much he could about it except watch and try to get some shut eye himself.

Whenever he couldn't sleep, he would start thinking about various things. Usually, he would think back to the events of his day and reflect on them. It so happened that earlier today, Québec started talking about separation again and the conversation was replaying in his head. They ended up arguing like they always did and it bothered Matthew he could never get along with Jean-Pierre on that subject.

Sometimes, he wondered what would ever happen if Québec did become an independent nation. He would close his eyes and try to imagine the situation. Canada firmly believed he had already seen a preview of what his son would become during the seventies and he had not liked it one bit.

For starters, the poor English speakers would be victimized and they would try to leave for the neighbouring provinces. Jean-Pierre would force his people to get a Québec passport and probably have them shun their Canadian citizenship. It would only be downwards from there.

Matthew remembered the time of Duplessis when Québec had been blinded by the darkness that surrounded him. He had seen his son be enraptured by his boss to the point where things got out of hand. People were taking steps back as opposed to going forwards and even though the English speakers had been better off money wise, there had been quite a few strong handed French speakers as well.

He feared the same would happen again.

Jean-Pierre would isolate himself from the rest of his family; impose more laws that would make it difficult for anyone to learn English or anything else that wouldn't benefit Québec. His son would probably start fights over the water supplies and that would only serve to destroy him even more.

And what would happen to the provinces to the East of Québec? Would they be forever forced to be apart from the family they belonged to because of their older brother? Canada feared Jean-Pierre would try to gain the land to the East and expand his territory. Consequentially, he would end up destroying his father and his siblings.

Matthew knew his son couldn't handle power all that well; it went straight to his head. He had seen it in the past. Jean-Pierre was too hot headed. He couldn't act in a diplomatic way and he would end up spending all his money until he would reach the brink of insanity. It would be a spiralling hell from there to watch his eldest destroy himself, but not before making chaos out of the peaceful world they lived in.

Canada could imagine his son drive himself in a bigger economic slump and case more havoc than was necessary to him and to the world. He wouldn't be surprised if Québec would become a dictatorship that would control everything his people did and prosecute anyone for things he deemed wouldn't be patriotic enough.

And then there was Matthew's brother, Alfred, who would probably try and expand his own territory by trying to strike a deal with his nephew. Canada could see how that would work out; badly. America would persist and Québec would impose a military regime to his people and force them to fight.

Matthew could see more gruesome pictures of his son's land change from lush green to murky brown until it would be barren. His people would slowly die off, the streets would be full of disease and crime would rise. When it would get to that point, the Canadian man would snap his eyes open and realize he had been partially sleeping.

He would still be plagued by those disturbing thoughts, so he would get up from bed and locate his eldest. When he couldn't find Jean-Pierre in his room, Matthew panicked, but then he would hear a sound coming from downstairs.

When he would be downstairs, he would find Québec sprawled on the white couch, his mouth hanging open, one arm and a leg propped on the back of the piece of furniture, while his other leg dangled to the floor and his other hand remained on his bare stomach. The younger man would be snoring away in his sleep and it would assure Matthew for another night that things weren't as insane as they seemed.

Canada would walk over and tuck a stray strand of hair away from Jean-Pierre's face before placing a kiss on his son's forehead and heading back upstairs. Perhaps he was insane for doing so, but he wouldn't let his son destroy their family. He just knew the damage would be irreparable for all of them and Matthew cared too much for his children to let that happen.

**OWARI 12**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**89 bottles of beer on the wall, 89 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around**

**88 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: April 9th 2010, 3:37pm**

**Finished writing: April 9th 2010, 10:45pm**

**Started typing: April 24th 2010, 1:30pm**

**Finished typing: April 24th 2010, 1:54pm**


	13. Misfortune

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Misfortune**

**Well, somehow, I updated all three stories I'm working on and I'm supposed to be busy. Please, no need to thank me. Thanks to P. for the idea.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: Popcorn!**

Challenges of Living Together

Misfortune

Canada was doing some cleaning in his library. It was a dreary day outside and it needed to be done. After Prussia moved in with him, he let things pile up in there and the room was now a complete mess. There were boxes upon boxes of newspaper clippings, cut-outs from magazines and actual books stacked up throughout the room without mentioning other mementos from his past just lingering around. It was starting to become a safety hazard; especially when Gilbird fell in one box last week and lucky he passed by at that moment to hear the little thing peep pathetically.

Matthew started with the first box he found. He opened it and started sorting through it right away. What he could throw out he did, what he would give away he put into another box and what he was keeping went somewhere else. His system proved to be efficient and he managed to get through a good part of his stuff.

Towards the end of the afternoon, he narrowed it down to only a few boxes and he was going to get to them before he went to start supper, but when he opened one, he came across an old, tattered, brown, leather book he hadn't seen in ages. Frankly, he was convinced it got thrown out or misplaced a while back. He took it out and went to sit at the desk to look at it.

When he opened it, he found a first newspaper article that explained some tragic event that happened in Canada many years back. He now remembered most of the content of this little book was similar. It was all about the tragic things that happened to him over the years from plane crashes to fires and floods, famines and all other types of tragedies. There weren't that many, but they still happened and affected him in some way or another.

However, despite his past misfortunes and despite the ones that were probably ahead of him, he was fortunate to be surrounded with people who could help him out and others who loved him. Perhaps the numbers weren't as high as the ones of his brother, but he had two father-like figures who were there to help him and guide him most of the time, he had a few good friends who were willing to hang out with him after a long day of work and he had an amazing lover who, despite what everyone else said, was attentive to his needs and was always there to cheer him up when he felt down.

In the end, he had to tell himself it could be worse and it wasn't the quantity that mattered, but the quality and for that, he was not misfortunate.

**OWARI 13**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**88 bottles of beer on the wall, 88 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around**

**87 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: April 25th 2010, 10:30pm**

**Finished writing: April 26th 2010, 8:28am**

**Started typing: May 3rd 2010, 3:09pm**

**Finished typing: May 3rd 2010, 3:40pm**


	14. Smile

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Smile**

**No, I'm not dead and I haven't been kidnapped. I've just been really busy with shows and school… I'm almost done with all of that. I finish this Friday and then I'm off for four months so, in theory, I should be sticking with what seems to be weekly updates or twice a week updates… The good news is, I have a lot of material to type and many one-shot ideas.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: STUPID TAPE + FINALLY, NO MORE HUMANITIES CLASS EVER!**

Challenges of Living Together

Smile

Gilbert had many different smiles. Over time, Matthew came to recognize each and every one of them and he found they each had their own appeal. Every smile meant something different and they allowed the younger man to be able to read him like an open book.

The first smile was the one the Prussian had when he was feeling confident. It was his usual smirk of everyday use. By now, the Canadian knew it was the other man's way of greeting each and every day. If his eyes shone brightly, it meant Prussia was in a good mood and in high spirits. If his eyes were darker, it meant the smirk was a façade to hide how he truly felt. When he was like that, it was a sign for Matthew to be more affectionate than usual. Be it with a lingering touch here, or an extra caress there, it was Gilbert's way of telling him he needed to feel someone was still there for him.

The second smile held a bit of sadness and just a bit more nostalgia to it than any other smile. This one didn't manifest itself as frequently as the others. It showed up when Prussia would show him some old mementos from his past life. Each little object had a story of its own and it would only help to remind him that his reign was long over. Matthew would squeeze his hand and give him a small smile in return that would serve to let him know that in his eyes, he was still just as awesome as he was back then.

The third smile was a bit like the smirk, but it held more lust than anything else to it and it usually appeared at night or when Gilbert was in the mood, which was often, but that was beside the point. That smile could be translated to: "My five meters will claim your vital regions now" and Matthew thought it was a very seductive smile. There was always an underlining of passion and love in his eyes as well that seemed to glint when the lights were turned off.

The fourth smile was the one Prussia gave him when he was completely plastered. That smile had a bit of everything mixed into it, but it was slightly goofier given the way Gilbert would be either lying on a table or slightly turned upside down on the couch. His eyes would be opened wider than usual and there would be mirth blazing in those ruby reds Canada liked looking into so often. Matthew could never tell if what Gilbert told him at those times was serious or not, but it usually made him laugh a great deal. Whether it was a funny anecdote about Germany or the tale of some epic battle, Prussia always made funny faces and voices that made him in return smile.

The fifth smile told Matthew when Gilbert was hiding something. Prussia could not keep something from Canada if his life depended on it and he became a horrible liar when the blonde was involved. It wasn't so much the lie that would give him away, but the way he would smile. It would be a dopey little smile and the look in his eyes just screamed he was up to something. Sometimes it was something silly like he had finished the maple syrup, again, and hadn't put it on the shopping list and sometimes it was something cute like Prussia preparing a secret special picnic for the two of them during a nice sunny day of the weekend. Matthew thought it was an endearing smile.

The sixth and last smile was the rarest of them all and perhaps the one Matthew liked the best. It was unguarded, pure and spoke nothing but awe and affection. Whenever Canada would notice that smile, he would have to make believe he hadn't seen it or else it would be gone in an instant. Prussia didn't guard his emotions so much anymore, but occasionally, he still did so. The Canadian would treasure the moments where his lover was being one hundred percent honest. Those smiles were even more special when Gilbert would look at him knowing the younger man was fully aware of what was going on and give that smile that spoke volumes of love and trust. It always warmed his heart.

**OWARI 14**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**87 bottles of beer on the wall, 87 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**86 bottles of beer left on the wall!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: April 26th 2010, 10:44am**

**Finished writing: April 26th 2010, 7:05pm**

**Started typing: May 10th 2010, 3:25pm**

**Finished typing: May 10th 2010, 3:54pm**


	15. Silence

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Silence**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: ONE MORE DAY OF CEGEP AND I'M DONE FOR LIFE! AKA, I should really do that theatre score…**

Challenges of Living Together

Silence

Some couples were loud. They had to constantly express their sentiments and feelings to one another. Some couples had to spend every waking moment hearing their significant other profess their love for one another. There were others, however, that did not need to be quite so vocal. Matthew and Gilbert were one of those couples.

It didn't mean they never communicated; it was just they were able to understand the other without having to exchange so many words. They were able to know how the other felt by the simple way they would hold themselves, the look in their eyes and their general demeanour.

There was something to be said about coming home from a long day of work and not even having to utter a word and the other would offer a warm embrace to make everything right with the world again.

They didn't often say they loved each other, but when they did, they really meant it and it had much more meaning. The words grew on their silence to expand into a powerful emotion that wrapped itself around them tightly.

It was also comforting to be able to lie next to the other in complete silence, holding hands or cuddling close and knowing what the other was thinking without a word being said. And after all that, sometimes, silence was louder than words.

**OWARI 15**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I'm sorry it was short… I swear I'm not trying to make these shorter and shorter! It's not intentional!**

**I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**86 bottles of beer on the wall**

**86 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around**

**85 bottles left on the wall**

**Started writing: April 26th 2010, 7:12pm**

**Finished writing: April 26th 2010, 9:04pm**

**Started typing: May 12th 2010, 5:02pm**

**Finished typing: May 12th 2010, 5:11pm**


	16. Questioning

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Questioning**

**Guess who's back! That's right, I am. I'm back from my trip and have many things ready to get typed out. That means buckle in and enjoy the ride.**

**Rating: K+**

**Warnings: Mentions of drugs.**

**Disclaimer: Lookit, it's sunny outside!**

Challenges of Living Together

Questioning

Matthew worried for his family constantly. Sometimes, he worried because as a parent, it was his job to worry. Other times, he worried because his children managed to get involved in stupid things. There were some he worried less about and others he worried for day in and day out.

He worried about his little girl who was growing up before his very eyes. He worried about his preadolescent son, he worried about his vivacious daughter and he worried about his headstrong eldest.

He worried about them for different reasons, but for Québec, one of his causes of worry was one that had nothing to do with politics, language or money. It was something that bothered all parents and as one, he wasn't an exception.

As a parent, he questioned himself if this situation happened to his son because of something he, as a father, had done. Was it his fault? Had he done something wrong? Was this Jean-Pierre's way of communicating his problems? His way of reaching out to him? These were all questions that plagued him.

The first time it had happened, they talked. They sat down and talked for a few hours. He asked his son to put all the cards on the table. Luckily, it had been one of Jean-Pierre's moments of lucidity and the younger man had been frank with him.

Matthew was sure it wouldn't happen again, but the evidence did not lie and the signs were all there. As much as he wanted to make believe he was overreacting, it was his job as a good parent to confront Jean-Pierre about it, but he didn't want to. He did not want another row with his eldest. Not when things were already tense between them.

There was also the fact he himself wasn't exactly as innocent as some wanted to think, but at least, he hadn't gone the whole nine yards unlike Jean-Pierre. But despite that, his son always reminded him of his sketchy past when the topic was mentioned. It would always be the closing argument.

The Canadian had gone to see his lover to ask for his advice on the situation. Gilbert reacted just as he thought he would. At first, the older man wanted to go pound some sense in the boy, but Canada held him back, telling him not to be brash. Once he calmed down, Prussia told him the only thing to do was confront Jean-Pierre about it.

He gulped nervously at that and Gilbert hugged him tightly while he whispered comforting words in his ear. He had no choice, the problem needed to be solved.

Canada took a deep breath as he approached his son's door. He readied himself for what was to come as he knocked and then opened it.

"Jean-Pierre, we need to talk…" It was time.

**OWARI 16**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Heads up to P., for helping me find the idea.**

**85 bottles of beer on the wall, **

**85 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**84 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: May 7****th**** 2010, 11:33am**

**Finished writing: May 7****th**** 2010, 1:52pm**

**Started typing: May 22****nd**** 2010, 1:53pm**

**Finished typing: May 22****nd**** 2010, 2:13pm**


	17. Blood

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Blood**

**So apparently, the last chapter wasn't as popular as the others… oh well…**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: K**

**Disclaimer: I almost decided to type another one-shot but decided to update COLT instead.**

Challenges of Living Together

Blood

Matthew Williams was busy making lunch for a picnic. The weather was supposed to be good all day and he had decided that his little family would go on a picnic. He was dicing celery with one hand and trying to grab some glasses with the other when the inevitable happened. The glass fell and as he tried to catch it, he brushed his right hand over the knife and ended up cutting himself. By the time he caught the glass, there was a nice smear of red on the surface.

"Tabarnak!" Canada hissed out as he put the glass in the sink and opened the faucet to clean the blood. He let the water run on his wound for a while before taking a paper towel and putting pressure on the cut. He made sure to keep his hand elevated in the air as he tried not to continue cursing.

He was about to go get a bandage when he heard Gilbert running down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" He asked the moment he was five feet away from Matthew.

"I'm fine; I just cut myself, nothing to worry about." However, Prussia saw the red stained paper towel and he wasn't so sure it was nothing.

"I'm not even going to ask how you did this, but you're not leaving that like that. Come, I'll bandage it up for you." Matthew was going to protest that he could do it, but he closed his mouth when he saw the determined look on Gilbert's face. He remained silent and followed him to the bathroom where they kept the first aid kit.

Prussia told him to sit on the counter while he fetched the gauze and other supplies he would need. Canada did as he was told and observed his lover for a moment. He felt like a child again who needed to be taken care of.

Gilbert returned and started dressing the wound. His movements were quick but gentle, precise but soft. When he was done, he tied the white bandage together and gave a kiss to Matthew's forehead.

"Gil, it's just a cut. It's not the end of the world." The Canadian told him with an amused smile.

"It's not the point. You should be more careful. I don't want you getting hurt for stupid little things." Canada was going to make a remark about that, but then he saw in Prussia's eyes that he had been truly worried so he chose not to say anything. Instead, he brought up his good hand and caressed the side of Gilbert's face with it. The older of the two put his hand on top of it and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I promise I'll be more careful next time." Matthew told him before giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"You better." Gilbert replied.

**OWARI 17**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**84 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**84 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around**

**83 bottles left on the wall**

**Reviews, no matter how short, even if they are anonymous, mean a lot to me and let me know that my writing brings emotions to you readers out there. I see you, the ones who only favourite, the ones who add me to alert, don't think I don't. Even if it's just an exclamation point, it warms my heart.**

**Started writing: May 7****th**** 2010, 1:54pm**

**Finished writing: May 7****th**** 2010, 2:23pm**

**Started typing: May 27****th**** 2010, 12:26pm**

**Finished typing: May 27****th**** 2010, 12:40pm**


	18. Rainbow

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Rainbow**

**Hello everyone! **

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: T**

**Warnings: The return of JP's stash, mentions and usage of drugs.**

**Disclaimer: I struggled with this one. I really did. Sort of a sequel to Questioning. Sort of.**

Challenges of Living Together

Rainbow

Gilbert was bored. No, not bored. He was extremely bored. Matthew was at work, no one was home except for him, the chores were done and it was raining. What the hell was he supposed to do? He tried watching TV, but there was nothing interesting on. It figured, with over five hundred channels and there was nothing worth while his attention to watch.

Being this bored was or could be a dangerous thing for Prussia, since he would start wandering about the house. That could be lethal, since he would sometimes end up creating a mess in the house, which would only make Canada angry, but today, he managed to find something that piqued his interest after rummaging through one box.

The thing in itself was a small plastic bag and when he first found it, he was slightly surprised to having found such a thing in the closet, but then he recalled what happened a few days ago and everything clicked into place.

Prussia took the bag and returned to the couch. For the hell of it, he found Canada's old records and put one in the antique turn table on the mantel piece. If he was going to do this right, he might as well do it with style.

Gilbert took one of the many items from the bag and then used a match from the matchbook in the kitchen drawer to light up one of Québec's joints from his secret stash that had been confiscated the week before.

As he took a puff, he remembered with ease the years he smoked all sorts of things in his youth. It had been a long while since he smoked and he found himself slowly falling into his old habits; the way he held the joint, the way he inhaled, exhaled, twirled the small thing between his fingers…

Prussia wasn't sure if Canada knew he knew Matthew wasn't as innocent as he seemed to be when it came to this stuff and for a moment, Gilbert tried to imagine what it would be like for the two of them to get completely high together.

Gilbert smiled as he leaned back into the sofa and smoked away the joint, the music playing louder and louder and bringing him to a world away from here, where everything and anything was the way he wanted it to.

* * *

As the hours ticked by, the contents of the plastic bag diminished along with his coherence. He felt as though he was back in his prime, to the times of the Great Empires, when a simple look could send the other troops packing. It didn't help he was listening to kaleidoscopic, disjointed, experimental music and that the living room was bathed in a cloud of thick smoke.

Some part of his brain was telling him he would end up regretting this and he had quit a long time ago for a good reason, but right now, he was on a happy cloud and he figured he could deal with the consequences, whatever they may be, later.

He had put in some album by a group that came from Arthur's part of the world and he felt as though he was flying through the skies and sliding off every rainbow of this land and of any other world that may exist. His head felt light as a feather and everything looked so much brighter.

The rain was gone and blues, violets, reds, greens and yellows were colouring the skies, the grass, the trees and the rain. The music was carrying him to new heights, up in the sky, and he could feel the colours through his hands, under his nails.

There were diamonds in the sky, diamonds that made the colours bounce off of them and made the rainbows bigger and brighter.

There were impossible rainbows, never ending and never starting, overlapping each other, criss-crossing, with no tail and no sense.

The music was playing loudly, the smoke was making his vision hazy, he felt as though he could do anything and everything he wanted to and he faintly heard the front door open and close.

Through the smoke, he could see a silhouette approaching him. Gilbert wondered how Matthew would react and he expected to get a scolding or something, but instead, Canada turned the music louder, kicked off his shoes, loosened up his tie before pulling the joint away and kissing him deeply.

The rainbow was everywhere.

**OWARI 18**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**This idea was brought to you by "Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds", curtsey of The Beatles.**

**83 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**83 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**82 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: May 21st 2010, 11:52pm**

**Finished writing: May 22nd 2010, 12:25am**

**Started typing: June 1st 2010, 1:31pm**

**Finished typing: June 1st 2010, 1:58pm **


	19. Gray

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Gray**

**Well, it seems as though many of you liked Gilligans and Matt getting high. Ahaha, I was just as amused.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Disclaimer: A short chapter. I'm sorry. And, GOODNESS, I'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! THANK YOU!**

Challenges of Living Together

Gray

Gilbert used to live a life of black and white. Everything had either been good or bad. There was never much room for anything in between and this way of thinking followed him throughout most of his very long life.

After he lost his state of nationhood, everything was mostly in the shades of black for him. There was very little white in his life for many, many years.

Everything was always an extreme to him. Being able to sleep one night instead of getting beaten up or plagued by nightmares was a good thing. Getting a piece of bread or a small bowl of soup instead of a soggy biscuit was also another good thing.

The bad things varied between abuse, malnutrition and general depression. Prussia was sure he would forever be stuck in this loop of blacks and whites for the remainder of his life, but then everything changed when he met Matthew Williams.

Canada showed him how to appreciate the little things in life again such as a duckling learning to swim and a beautiful sunrise in the arms of someone you loved. The younger man taught him it was okay to let your emotions out and he wouldn't be mocked for it.

If anything, the Canadian brought back those shades of gray into his life and he learnt to appreciate each and every one of them.

**OWARI 19**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**82 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**82 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**81 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: May 24th 2010, 4:56pm**

**Finished writing: May 24th 2010, 5:14pm**

**Started typing: June 4th 2010, 1:29pm**

**Finished typing: June 4th 2010, 1:40pm**


	20. Fortitude

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Fortitude**

**Bonjour!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Disclaimer: Wait, you mean I actually don't have anymore ready? Shame. And, 2/10 or 1/5 of this story is finished. YAY**

**This chapter was created in Vincent Land.**

Challenges of Living Together

Fortitude

It was very rare Gilbert would show weakness to others; Matthew noticed early on in the beginning. The Prussian was always one hundred percent cockiness, smirk at the ready, gleam in his eyes, but the Canadian saw through the front, because that's what it was, a ruse.

In truth, Prussia was hiding how he truly felt most of the time when it was something negative related. Many said he was a coward, a coward for running away, for not being true to his own feelings, but Canada knew better. He knew that as much as the older man would deny it, Gilbert did it to avoid troubling people with his problems.

Matthew thought it was very noble and gallant of his lover and he admired Gilbert for it. Despite everything Prussia had been through, (from being at the top and falling down to nothing more but a former nation), he still pulled through each and every day and never let things bring him down.

Sure, there were times when the going got tough, but Canada was always amazed at how quickly he got over it. Matthew marvelled at Gilbert's inner strength and fortitude.

He was currently sitting in his living room on one of the arm chairs, feet tucked to his sides, observing Gilbert who was reading a book on the other couch. Matthew had a small fond smile on his face and the Prussian put his book down after feeling observed for a while.

"What?" He finally asked. Canada smiled sweetly at him.

"Nothing." Gilbert gave him a look that clearly meant he wasn't buying into it and he expected a better answer. The Canadian man got up and walked over to where he was, before sitting on Prussia's lap and wrapping his arms around Gilbert's neck.

"I love you." He simply told him before giving him a kiss.

Together, they could be stronger still.

**OWARI 20**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**81 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**81 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**80 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: May 30th 2010, 11:11pm**

**Finished writing: May 30th 2010, 12:52am**

**Started typing: June 8th 2010, 1:32pm**

**Finished typing: June 8th 2010, 1:43pm**


	21. Vacation

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Vacation**

**Ouf, I haven't updated COLT in a long while, I'm sorry!**

**I figured I could update tonight since I start work on Monday and I won't have a lot of time to update. I'll do my best though. That being said, I'll shut up.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Disclaimer: This challenge always infuriated me since I found out about it right after I finished writing "Olympic Fever" 25 which has the two of them going on vacation.**

Challenges of Living Together

Vacation

It was supposed to be a calming and relaxing break from their hectic lives. The intention was good and Matthew was touched by the gesture, but the fact remained they had flown six hours to get to this tropical island and it was raining. Hard.

Gilbert purchased two tickets with the money he made at the bistro where he worked and he surprised Matthew with the flight schedule about three weeks ago. He had been really looking forward to the trip, but the weather was not on their side, so far.

"Why the hell does it have to decide to rain when the awesome me gets here?" Prussia complained.

"Get over it, I'm sure it'll clear up, we've only just gotten here."

"I dunno about this, somehow, I have a feeling it's going to rain all week." Canada chose to ignore the comment and instead took their suitcases to their room. They spent the first evening of their vacation looking at the facilities of the hotel and going out to a fancy dinner the Prussian had made reservations to prior to their landing.

Supper was lovely and the two of them had a good time, despite the weather. They returned to their room after that, since it was still pouring and they decided to get better acquainted with the mattress and bed frame of their room, instead.

The following morning, they woke up to clear skies and Gilbert dared to hope it would be nice throughout the rest of the day. His hope was short lived for the moment they finished breakfast, the skies opened up and it started raining cats and Gilbirds.

They ended up going to the indoor pool and spending a few hours there, but Canada could tell Prussia was extremely disappointed their little time off wasn't going as he had planned.

In the afternoon, it stopped raining, but it was still gray and chilly so they bundled up as best they could and took a walk by the boardwalk. They window shopped a bit and then went out for dinner. Any outdoor activity was suspended that evening. since it started raining once they finished supper, again.

Prussia sincerely felt as though Old Man Fritz had gone and abandoned him up there. They ended up watching movies together in their room and Matthew fell asleep against Gilbert's shoulder halfway through the fourth movie. The Prussian closed everything off before getting some rest himself.

Their second day on what was supposed to be a tropical paradise, but was so far a giant rain bucket started off gray and cold just like the night before and Prussia wanted to go to the beach. He was fed up of spending his time cooped up inside. Canada assured him he was still having a nice time and he couldn't be blamed for the weather. Gilbert hadn't wanted to hear a word of it.

Matthew found a deck of cards in the night table and they played many, many games of "go fish". After the eleventh game, however Gilbert had enough.

"This is so un-awesome! You know what, Mattie? I say we go outside anyways! We didn't come all the way here to spend our time in the hotel. I'm sure we can find something to do." The older man didn't even give him a chance to retaliate that he grabbed Matthew's hand and dragged him outside.

They stopped by the concierge desk and Prussia asked if there were any tours they could do, despite the crappy weather. The girl looked into her computer and found them something that would give them a tour of the tropical forest. Gilbert didn't care where they were going, as long as they did something.

The tour ended up being pretty amazing. They had their own tour guide since no one else called and even though it was raining, the large foliage managed to stop most of the water. Gilbert took many pictures that afternoon and as a treat, the tour guide showed them some water falls to which they were allowed to jump off of. Now that had been fun.

The following day, despite the still shitty weather, Gilbert decided to ignore the rain and go to the beach. It was a very humid day and the water wasn't too cold so the Prussian was happy. Sure, it wasn't the same thing as when it was nice and sunny outside, but it was better than nothing. The highlight was when Canada finally joined him in the water.

In the end, of the six full days they were on the island, it rained on each and every one of them. But despite the weather and the not so promising start to their little vacation, they still managed to have a good time and enjoy the reprieve from everything.

It didn't matter what the weather man threw at you or where you went for a vacation. What truly mattered was what you made of it.

And as irony would have it, on the day they left, it was nice and sunny outside and by the time they were back home, Prussia had caught a cold. At least it had been worth it.

**OWARI 21**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Inspired by a commercial for Kodak from way back then.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: June 9th 2010, 10:40pm**

**Finished writing: June 10th 2010, 12:49am**

**Started typing: June 27th 2010, 8:33pm**

**Finished typing: June 27th 2010, 8:56pm**


	22. Mother Nature

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Mother Nature**

**I…I have nothing to say! I'm sorry this is soooo late! I found a small break today and updated at least. And I updated two stories this week.**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: T-**

**Disclaimer: I'll try and update other things as well…**

Challenges of Living Together

Mother Nature

Most of the time, Prussia was not in accordance with what Mother Nature threw at him, weather wise. Whenever he wouldn't have an umbrella with him, it would rain, when he wouldn't be dressed warmly, it would be near freezing and when he had to be outside for a long period of time, it would be scalding hot. It always happened that way and every time it did, he told himself next time he would bring the umbrella, or the sweater, or a bottle of water, or something. Saying it was one thing; acting on it was something else entirely.

However, despite his little issues with Mother Nature, there were still some blessings in disguise that came with the whole uncoordinated weather.

The first was one that came with the rain. He never did it on purpose to leave the house without an umbrella, but when there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was shining brightly, how the hell was he supposed to know it would rain on his way home?

But here was where the blessing came in. By the time he would walk in, Matthew would greet him at the door and take a good look at his very wet appearance.

"Well, this won't do. You're all wet and you'll get water all over the floors. Plus, you'll catch a cold if you don't change. Here, let me help you with your clothes." Prussia never said no to Canada pealing his clothes off. Ever. There was something incredibly sexy in the way the evening light would reflect in the younger man's eyes as he helped him shed each layer, one at a time.

Somehow, by the time his socks and belt buckle would be removed, they would be somewhere between the fifth and eighth step that led to the first floor. The Canadian's hands would be playing a melody of their own on his body and that gleam in Matthew's eyes would tell him exactly where this was going. He didn't mind, at all.

Matthew would always stop by the bathroom door first and leave him on the other side for about fifteen seconds as he would go start the shower. Before he would have time to actually miss the younger man, Canada would be back, wrapping his arms around his cold shoulders and pulling him inside the bathroom.

"I think you need a hot shower." He would whisper in his ear as his hands would tangle themselves in his short silver locks. He would nod vaguely as the younger of the two would nibble on his earlobe. He would then start pushing his lover's shirt upwards until he could completely remove it.

"I think I'll need help to wash my back." He would murmur back. He could feel Matthew shiver slightly as his breath would tickle his skin.

"I believe I can help." Canada would smirk at him and in one fluid movement; they would be both pressed against the bathroom door which would click shut in place. The steam from the shower would manage to warm him up some as the last of their clothes would be shed before Matthew would take him by the hand and lead him inside the shower.

Hot, sensual showers with his lover after being stuck in a downpour, he considered to be a little heads up from Mother Nature.

* * *

Now, on the other hand, when he was stuck in a snowstorm, Canada would simply lead him to the couch, in front of the fireplace, after helping him out of his coat and boots and find many original ways of warming him up. Somehow or other, there was always a tongue involved and being physically close together as well.

By the time he thawed, Matthew would be cradled in his arms with a little satisfied smile on his face, sleeping soundly, and he himself would be well on his way to joining his partner in dreamland.

* * *

In the last instance, Gilbert thanked whatever higher being there was up there that created a swimming pool. Canada was quick to throw him a bathing suit and order him to change when he would walk in. Prussia never wasted a second.

The water would be refreshing and the swim would be pleasant. But then again, he didn't mind doing things with Matthew.

For everything, he had to thank Mother Nature for keeping them cuddled inside together by the fire, under a blanket when it was cold and lounging together on the hammock, in the shade, when it was warm. Perhaps Mother Nature wasn't mocking him as much as he thought she was.

**OWARI 22**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I don't know…**

**79 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**79 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**78 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: June 10th 2010, 4:10pm**

**Finished writing: June 10th 2010, 5:46pm**

**Started typing: July 11th 2010, 8:02pm**

**Finished typing: July 11th 2010, 8:31pm**


	23. Cat

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Cat**

**HI THERE! I haven't updated this story IN FOREVER AND A HALF. For that, I am sincerely sorry! Please forgive me. I have awesome chapters lined up though!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: Here's to the end of summer vacation…**

Challenges of Living Together

Cat

Matthew and Gilbert were walking back home from their walk to the grocery store when up on the entrance, they found a little fur ball on their doorstep mewing pathetically. The thing was thin and dirty and probably starved as well. Matthew left the grocery bags by the door and picked up the cat in his arms. The creature tried protesting, but it was so weak it didn't do much.

Canada put the cat in Prussia's arms before going inside the house to get the necessary things to care for the cat. He grabbed some milk, bread, a can of tuna, a damp washcloth and some bandages before going back outside. What he found when he returned shocked him.

Gilbert was still holding on to the cat, but his eyes were all red (where they weren't supposed to be) and teary. He was sneezing nonstop and he seemed to be developing a rash of some sorts.

"Batt, blease take de catd, before I, I, I-" Gilbert sneezed another four times and Matthew quickly removed the animal from his lover's hands. He hadn't been expecting this. He set up the food and watched from the corner of his eyes the animal eat hungrily just as Prussia fished out a tissue and blew his nose noisily.

"I do believe we have a situation on our hands. I never knew you were allergic to cats." Prussia took a step away just to be sure.

"Neider did I. Dis is so un-awesome." Canada nodded and the two remained silent as they watched the cat for a moment longer.

"What do we do now? We can't just abandon the poor thing and we can't bring it to the shelter like this… damn." The Canadian looked away towards the trees and absentmindedly stroked the cat's fur.

"Whad if we keeb id in de backyard? Dad way you can take care of id and I wond sound like a fucking redard." Matthew pondered the thought for a while before nodding. It was the best thing they could do. Gilbert went to get an old wicker basket from the basement with a few blankets while Matthew stayed with the cat. Once the makeshift home was done, they placed their new living companion in it and brought the groceries in.

They checked on the cat every hour; Prussia from the window, while Canada went outside, and after two days, the furry creature was doing much better. It seemed everything was going to turn out for the best until the fourth morning came. They woke up to find the basket empty.

They looked around the property, figuring the cat probably wandered off, until Prussia called Canada back to the patio door. The Canadian jogged back and went to see what Gilbert found.

It was a stain on the blanket. The stain was of a copper colour; blood. They stared at each other and then at their surroundings. The stain could have meant anything, but with no witnesses, they did not know, much like no one really knew what life could throw at them at any given time.

**OWARI 23**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**78 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**78 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**77 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: August 25th 2010, 9:42pm**

**Finished writing: August 25th 2010, 10:38pm**

**Started typing: September 5th 2010, 2:03pm**

**Finished typing: September 5th 2010, 2:19pm **


	24. No Time

**Challenges of Living Together**

**No Time**

**Here's to more frequent updates?**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Disclaimer: First day of university was fun.**

Challenges of Living Together

No Time

Prussia was lounging in the living room waiting for Canada. It was well past eight thirty in the evening and the younger nation should have been home hours ago. The older man was about to give up for the day and get an early start on sleep when he heard the front door click shut. He rose from his seat and walked over to the main entrance.

"You're late." He said as a form of greeting. Matthew turned around and gave him a weak smile.

"Sorry; there was another meeting." Gilbert frowned. It seemed there was a meeting every single day and they always finished extremely late. At first, it hadn't really fazed him, but now Matthew was always busy with work, even during the weekends and they never did anything together anymore.

If they watched a movie, Matt would fall asleep, if they went out everything would be closed, hell, they couldn't even eat together because Prussia never knew at what time to have dinner ready by. It was starting to irritate him.

"I thought the G20 was finished." Gilbert said as they made their way to the kitchen.

"Yes, it is, but that only caused more harm than good." Matthew sat at the table while his living companion warmed him up some food before sitting with him. They couldn't even just sit and talk anymore since Canada would either get upset over work, have paperwork to finish or he would be too tired to stay up for more than an hour or two.

Gilbert was lucky if he would get more than a kiss a day at this point and he wasn't enjoying the bags under Matthew's eyes anymore than he liked the new living arrangements. In his opinion, Matthew's boss was taking advantage of him, but every time he brought up the subject, Matthew got upset.

"Well, whatever, this weekend is going to be awesome and it'll do you lots of good. It'll be just the two of us and you'll finally be able to relax for a bit." Prussia heard a spoon clatter and he opened his eyes to look at Canada's startled face.

"What?"

"I though we were going up North next weekend."

"No, I told you, it was this one." Matthew cursed in French before picking up his utensil.

"Don't tell me-" Gilbert started off.

"I'm really, really sorry Gil, but I can't. I have tons of work to do and I won't be done by Friday night. I just don't have enough time."

"It's fine; I understand." Prussia got up and headed for their room leaving Canada alone at the table feeling miserable. It wasn't he didn't want to go or he liked these working conditions, but he didn't have much of a choice. He sighed and put the food away before going to find Gilbert.

It was easy to find the silver haired man who was brooding in their bedroom. The Canadian knocked softly on the door before entering and walking to the bed. Prussia did not look at him once even when the younger man took a seat next to him.

"Gilbert, look, I'm really sorry. We can always go next weekend, right?" Matthew tried to reason.

"Yeah and next week you'll be busy again and you won't have any time again. You sure you can afford to even have this discussion right now? I wouldn't want to occupy too much of your valuable time." Canada turned his head to stare at the Prussian in shock. He couldn't quite recall the last time the older man had ever spoken to him like that. Frankly, it pained him.

"How could you even say that, eh? You should know I always make time for you, for us." Prussia laughed at that. Canada could feel his patience teetering on an edge.

"Oh really now? Really? Well, you could have fooled me, that's for sure! I mean, it's not like you've bailed on me twice for dinner or that you're barely home anymore and jeez, is it too much to ask to spend more than thirty minutes a day with you?"

"Please, the last thing I need is an argument with you; I don't have time for this." Gilbert snapped.

"Oho! Well, there you go, the great Matthew Williams has once more run out of time. Well, don't worry about it, sweetheart, I won't take up much of your time anymore." With that said, Prussia got up, took his pillow and stormed out of the room for the basement or the living room. Matthew sat there and watched, feeling completely drained and broken hearted.

They were at an impasse.

**OWARI 24**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Is baby cousin born?!**

**I've been wanting to write a fight between them for ageeeeees.**

**77 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**77 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**76 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: August 26th 2010, 12:49am**

**Finished writing: August 26th 2010, 1:26am**

**Started typing: September 7th 2010, 4:07pm**

**Finished typing: September 7th 2010, 4:27pm**


	25. Trouble Lurking

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Trouble Lurking**

**Or "Trouble Finding Something Suitable for This."**

**Characters: Canada, Prussia**

**Disclaimer: On a happier note, for now.**

Challenges of Living Together

Trouble Lurking

Prussia had to be quiet and extremely so. He had a secret mission of his own and he absolutely couldn't get caught. This task of his required stealth, patience and quiet. Even though he wasn't exactly qualified for some of the criteria, he had not much of a choice but man up and do it, since it rather concerned him very much.

His anniversary with Canada was creeping up and he was deadly curious to know what Matthew had gotten for him. He knew he ought to wait and be patient, but that never really was his thing and he figured if he kept on searching through the house while Matt was out, he would eventually find what it was. Then he could have his peak and hide the evidence, before his lover would return and roast his head for dinner. Or some other body parts he was rather fond of.

So far, he tried the closets, the bedroom, the living room, dining room, kitchen, bathrooms, and study to no avail. He hadn't checked his side of their bedroom, but Gilbert had a good feeling about the spare guestroom.

The Prussian smirked to himself. This would be all too easy. He walked to the room and checked in every nook and cranny, every corner, under the bed, under the covers, in the drawers, until he opened the last one and saw a little colourful box half hidden behind a stack of papers. It looked as though it was thrown in there half hazardly, in a hurry. Jackpot, he thought to himself.

Gilbert moved the obstacles out of his way and took the box in his hands. It wasn't too light or too heavy and he had no idea what it could possibly be. He started removing the lid when he heard Matthew cough from behind him. It startled him so much he nearly dropped the object in his hands.

"Matt, this isn't what it looks like, I swear, I-" Gilbert thought for sure the younger man would be livid, or at least disappointed, but he didn't expected Canada to shake his head and give him a sort of half smile.

"Just open it up, Gil. If you've gone through all this trouble to find it, you might as well get your reward, eh?" Prussia was surprised but he didn't say a word and removed the top of the box. He nearly groaned when he saw the contents of the box.

"_You may be awesome at many things, but lurking isn't one of them. You'll just have to wait like other people normally do._

_Matt -xx-"_

Gilbert looked at Matthew who, in turn, smiled innocently at him.

**OWARI 25**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Guys, we're a quarter way there! WEE!**

**76 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**76 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**75 bottles left on the wall**

**If any of you ever want to draw fanart for any of my stories, feel free to do it and then send me a link! I'll add it up to my LJ with your permission of course.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: August 31st 2010, 8:49pm**

**Finished writing: August 31st 2010, 9:33pm**

**Started typing: September 14th 2010, 10:18pm**

**Finished typing: September 14th 2010, 10:30pm**


	26. Tears

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Tears**

**Seriously. SERIOUSLY. I don't even know. (Not for the chapter, just life in general.)**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Disclaimer: ARGH**

Challenges of Living Together

Tears

Gilbert Beilschmidt seldom ever cried. Around him, there were people he knew that had the easy tear. The first person he could think of was Feliciano who was not afraid to cry and could shed tears from a beautiful plate of pasta to the greatest human tragedy.

The second person he knew that could produce water works on demand was Francis. The Frenchman would shed a tear for dramatic effect or to emphasize how simply romantic a situation was.

In his family, the men were made of steel and never cried. He caught his little brother crying a few times but he never stopped to ask. He figured if Ludwig wanted to talk, he would come to see him.

If he looked at his lover, Matthew would shed tears easier than he would. Prussia remembered the time he admitted to liking the younger nation; Canada had shed a tear or two at that. The younger man cried when his brother was attacked a few years back and he would shed a tear whenever one of his soldiers would lose his or her life out on the battle field.

Gilbert cried only a handful of times in his very long life and he could recount every time he did so. One of the first times was when his beloved "Old Man Fritz" passed away. Another was when he found his little brother for dead; on a similar occasion when his brother lost the war and was found under a pile of debris and finally, the last time he cried was after his first night as part of the USSR.

After that, something in him grew cold and the tears froze up inside of him. However, as he stood behind the kitchen counter with the cutting board in front of him, cutting onions in half, he found thick, fat, wet tears falling on his cheeks and Matthew laughing softly at him.

There was something wrong with this picture.

**OWARI 26**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**These are getting more and more like drabbles. I am so sorry!**

**75 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**75 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**74 bottles left on the wall**

**If any of you ever want to draw fanart for any of my stories, feel free to do it and then send me a link! I'll add it up to my LJ with your permission of course.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: September 6th 2010, 5:09pm**

**Finished writing: September 6th 2010, 5:24pm**

**Started typing: September 21st 2010, 9:29pm**

**Finished typing: September 21st 2010, 9:42pm**


	27. Foreign

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Foreign**

**I have many of these ready, I just haven't had the time to type; my apologies!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Rating: K+**

**Disclaimer: School is EVIL.**

Challenges of Living Together

Foreign

When Prussia first started visiting his then good friend Canada, everything around him seemed different and foreign. The street names had nothing he could recognize, the people acted in certain different ways, customs were different, habits, food, ways of living… There were so many things Gilbert discovered to be a whole new world for him.

Sure there were things that reminded him of his beloved Germany and every now and then when he would spot a German name or a German product, he would get all happy and excited. Matthew would tease him about it and call it cute, which would only make him flush with colour.

However, the more time he spent in Canada, (and the number of jokes he made on that particular sentence structuring), the more accustomed he became with the land. There were still things which he couldn't understand about Canada (like snow shoeing), but with every passing day, a warm familiarity installed itself in him and everything became less foreign to him, more familiar.

It used to be people would ask him where he lived and he would tell them Germany (because unfortunately, few were awesome enough nowadays to know where Prussia used to be), but now, when he was asked the same question, he would only have one answer for them.

"My home is where Canada is."

**OWARI 27**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**74 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**74 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**73 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: September 21****st**** 2010, 8:16am**  
**Finished writing: September 21****st**** 2010, 8:32am**  
**Started typing: October 17****th**** 2010, 10:41pm**  
**Finished typing: October 17****th**** 2010, 10:51pm**


	28. Sorrow

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Sorrow**

**Euh, it's not even funny how many chapters to different stories I have waiting to be typed. The total is eleven things that are waiting to get typed. School is evil.**

**Disclaimer: I'm so tired.**

Challenges of Living Together

Sorrow

Gilbert prided himself with the fact he was an awesome man/nation blessed with good looks, a nice physique, great personality and packing five meters of pure awesomeness. In his very long life, he lived through many battles and even though he lost his fair share of fights, he never showed remorse or pity for himself and his men.

When his troops would lose, he would only train harder, develop better tactics, get greater weapons and make damn sure the next time he met the enemy, he would crush, defeat and obliterate them, to smithereens. This practice worked in his favour most of the time with the occasional minor exception here and there.

However, of all the emotions he went through, sorrow was never one of them.

In his opinion, sorrow was for the weak of mind and body. Sorrow was for those who had no hope left and who had given up on everything. Sorrow was for those who regretted and Prussia regretted nothing.

Except for the day he lost it all.

The day he was told, the day he was stripped of his title, his kingdom, his glory and his power as a once powerful nation feared by the vast majority of the world, on that day, he felt sorrow.

That day, his hopes and dreams were crushed and he truly felt as though he might as well have died. For a while, he wondered why he hadn't, but then he picked himself up from the ground and sobered up.

Sorrow was for everyone but the awesome Prussia and anyone who dared to say otherwise was wrong.

**OWARI 28**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**That was fun.**

**73 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**73 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**72 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: September 21****st**** 2010, 8:33am  
Finished writing: September 21****st**** 2010, 8:43am  
Started typing: November 7****th**** 2010, 8:14pm  
Finished typing: November 7****th**** 2010, 8:28pm**


	29. Happiness

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Happiness**

**The exact opposite of how I feel. But this one has been sitting, waiting to be written for a few months…**

**Disclaimer: So much to do, grawr.**

**Characters: Canada, Prussia**

Challenges of Living Together

Happiness

There were many things that made him happy. When he would wake up in the morning and realise it was the weekend on crisp fall mornings, where the sheets were cool, but there would be a cocoon of warmth, Prussia's body offering a greater source of heat, he would snuggle up close to his lover's body, content to just lazy about in bed while they both continued sleeping, entangled together in that strange, but comfortable way.

When he would wake up in the morning and he would find Gilbert silently observing him or when the older man would make him a special breakfast, extra little attentions like a comforting hug or a warm smile; they made him happy.

A stroll about the neighbourhood, hand in hand, silently communicating, stopping for ice cream on hot summer nights or going to their favourite coffee shop for a hot cup of cocoa on breezy winter nights, watching movies tucked under the blankets on the couch, Gilbert holding him loosely around the waist, letting him know he was there.

The first sign of spring when the days would grow longer and it was time to head out to the Sugar Shack; a place Prussia had dubbed "the most awesome place on Earth", seeing him eat away at the sweet maple on a stick with such joy and enthusiasm; it made him smile.

Sharing jokes only they knew the meaning of and intimate moments that always left him feeling content and at peace.

Knowing that on days where he worked late, Gilbert would take the bus to where he worked just so he could drive him home and not risk Matthew falling asleep at the wheel. Coming home to a home cooked meal.

Waking up on certain days when Prussia had to go and take care of things at his brother's and finding flowers in a vase with a small note attached that always said "see you in five days" and never "hope to see you soon" because they both knew they would see each other again.

Spontaneous little things like unplanned trips up to the country house or a dinner date at their favourite local restaurant.

Seeing Gilbert so attentive and caring to him when he didn't think he was noticed; serene smile on his face.

Being remembered not for being a nation, not for having a lot of land, but for who he was on the inside.

These were the things that made Matthew happy; what composed his happiness.

**OWARI 29**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**It's been a while.**

**72 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**72 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**71 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: September 22****nd**** 2010, 4:40pm  
Finished writing: September 22****nd**** 2010, 4:59pm  
Started typing: December 13****th**** 2010, 9:01pm  
Finished typing: December 13****th**** 2010, 9:18pm**


	30. Under the Rain

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Under the Rain**

**Might as well.**

**Disclaimer: So many to type!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

Challenges of Living Together

Under the Rain

When Prussia jogged back home, it was raining hard. He was glad he brought an umbrella with him and he was looking forward to getting inside and changing into something much warmer. However, when he saw the house, he found Canada sitting on the front porch, out in the rain, seemingly lost in thought. Gilbert walked up to him and sat down beside him, before placing the umbrella above his head.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Matthew blinked once and then twice before turning around to face him.

"Can you remove the umbrella?" He asked.

"It's pouring and you're all wet; come inside." Canada didn't listen to him.

"Don't you find the rain is misunderstood?" He asked instead.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, just that. A lot of people don't like rain. They find it depressing, cold, wet, void of beauty… But rain is so much more than that. Without rain, nothing would grow, ponds and rivers would dry up, the birds would go thirsty… Rain washes away everything, makes it possible to start fresh." Matthew looked straight ahead of him, a pensive look upon his face.

"That's one way to look at it, I suppose." Gilbert murmured after a while. They were both silent for a moment, each lost in his own thoughts.

"Put that umbrella away, it's only water." Prussia did as he was told and sat there with his lover, getting drenched, but he oddly didn't care and finally understood what Matthew meant. There was indeed something beautiful about the rain.

**OWARI 30**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**71 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**71 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**70 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: October 26****th**** 2010, 10:59am**

**Finished writing: October 27****th**** 2010, 12:47pm**

**Started typing: December 13****th**** 2010, 9:51pm**

**Finished typing: December 13****th**** 2010, 9:59pm**


	31. Flowers

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Flowers**

**Updating, typing, it's all the same!**

**Disclaimer: The original idea for this chapter was used for my one-shot "Monday Mornings"…**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

Challenges of Living Together

Flowers

Gilbert was sitting in the bistro looking at a bouquet of flowers next to him. He was supposed to meet with someone who was running twenty minutes late already. They settled this date a while back and even though he met with this person previously, he couldn't help but have butterflies in his stomach.

He sighed as he looked away from the flowers and to the newspaper on the table. He glanced at the headlines momentarily before redirecting his attention back to the flowers. Where was he?

Gilbert started tapping his foot impatiently. It was very much unlike the other man to be late and he couldn't help but worry, slightly. He had seen the other man just recently as well so he knew his friend was fine. He sighed again.

When it was thirty minutes he was waiting, he was ready to pick up and go back home, but then he saw a glimpse of the person he was waiting for and he sat back. They exchanged smiles and then Gilbert waited for the other man to get to him.

"Hey."

"Hey, sorry I'm late."

"S'alright, don't worry about it." They exchanged a kiss.

"I see you got me flowers; my favourites too." He smiled.

"Of course. Get them for you every time." They exchanged another warm smile.

"It's been what, five years now?" He paused to think.

"Something like that."

"Time flies." They paused to order something to eat; their usual.

"D'you think this is strange? For two people to still go out like this when we've been together for so long?" Gilbert looked into the other's violet eyes and thought about it for a moment.

"No, I think it's sweet. I like sharing these moments with you, even if it's been a long time." He took the other man's hand and brought it to his lips before kissing it tenderly. The man sitting in front of him blushed slightly.

"I'm glad then." They both looked at the flowers and smiled.

**OWARI 31**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Yes, it's Matthew he's with.**

**70 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**70 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**69 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: November 8****th**** 2010, 1:24pm  
finished writing: November 8****th**** 2010, 2:03pm  
Started typing: December 29****th**** 2010, 8:26pm  
Finished typing: December 29****th**** 2010, 8:50pm**


	32. Night

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Night**

**Before the holiday vacation ends, might as well type some more!**

**Characters: Prussia, Canada**

**Disclaimer: Why so short vacation, why?**

Challenges of Living Together

Night

Gilbert occasionally suffered from insomnia. There were nights where even though he was dead tired and his body ached for rest, his brain would not settle down no matter how hard he tried. He would lie there, with Matthew sleeping soundly by his side, sometimes with his back to him, or sometimes snuggled close, it depended of the time of night, and he would just stay there with his arms by his side and his gaze looking at the ceiling.

After a while, he would turn over and try to sleep on his side, but he would only be able to watch the bedside clock tick by the hours of the night. He would try to close his eyes and think of nothing, but his brain would throw random things at him that were either bothering him or that were on his mind.

He would fluff his pillow and turn around, hoping to find a position that was comfortable, all the while making sure not to bother Matthew, but it would be all in vain for he was still just as awake.

He would then listen to the Canadian's soft snoring and put his head on the younger man's stomach since oftentimes he fell asleep like that when they watched films together, but it wouldn't do anything. Matthew would sleep on and he would be wide awake.

By then, he would be fed up, so he would get out of bed and walk to the window in their bedroom. He would sit on the large window sill and look at the scenery from their backyard. Everything would be still and he would feel oddly at peace sitting there, looking at the last of the night light as it started to fade to a dull light gray.

As much as it would calm him, he still wouldn't be able to sleep and even though he had quit smoking a long time ago, after he was freed, at times like these, he felt as though a cigarette would go nicely, but he never did. Instead, he would take a walk around the house.

He would go to the kitchen first and open the fridge to steal four grapes which he would eat one at a time as he would go to lie on the living room couch. He would feel the grasps of sleep trying to get to him and there were times where he did fall asleep there, but tonight was not one of those nights, so he would get up and continue his walk.

Once he would be done, he would make it back to the bedroom and sketch. He would sit up in bed with a sketchbook opened to a fresh page on his folded knees and he would just sketch. Sketching was a hobby he picked up in recent years and even though he didn't find himself to be particularly any good, he enjoyed the feel of the small piece of charcoal in his hand and it soothed him.

He always sketched whatever was around him and tonight's subject was Matthew. He sketched the sleeping figure beside him to the best of his abilities and played with the shadows and the folds of his subject.

Despite his fatigue, he wanted to finish his piece and when he was finally pleased with the result, some two hours later, he put everything away and slumped back down. He tried to fall asleep and just as he was about to close off his eyes and welcome rest, the alarm beside Matthew started ringing shrilly notifying them the night had ended.

**OWARI 32**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Another one down!**

**69 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**69 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**68 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: November 9****th**** 2010, 9:45am  
Finished writing: November 11****th**** 2010, 1:52pm  
Started typing: January 1****st**** 2011, 2:10pm  
Finished typing: January 1****st**** 2011. 2:48pm**


	33. Expectations

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Expectations**

**Eum… I don't even want to know when the last time I updated this was. I'm so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Sorry**

Challenges of Living Together

Expectations

As a nation, people expected things out of him. They expected him to be ready to take on any new issue with dignity and reserve and be able to execute any command without a second doubt. His leaders expected him to show up to work on time, every day, without a fault, in a crisp suit and tie and be ready to plunder through meeting after meeting. His secretary expected him to tell her of his appointments and whom she had to directly connect and whom she had to tell "Sorry, Mr. Williams is not in his office right now, may I ask who's speaking?".

Kumajirou expected to be fed at least twice a day and get a long belly rub or back rub every night. He expected to be let out to play in the yard and to get attention from his master whenever he demanded it. He expected him to take him out for walks, groom him when necessary and take good care of him.

His people expected him to make the right decisions for them and to make sure their homes remained safe. The other nations expected him to be quiet during world meetings, but to always be there for them when they needed any type of support.

France expected him to treat him as though he was still his caregiver and that he still needed the Frenchman's guidance. England expected him to obey the Queen and not to turn like his brother and America expected him to be "the bestest of bros" that would always be there to help him out when needed.

His friends expected him to laugh at their jokes, to offer them good advice when they needed it and to morally support them in their times of need. His lover expected him to make him breakfast almost every day, to at least kiss him good morning and good night and to offer him physical comfort when he needed it. And life expected him to be happy with whatever was thrown at him.

He was okay with it. He knew of these expectations, however ridiculous some of them could seem. However, he had expectations of his own.

There weren't many, they weren't grandiose and they were certainly less absurd than "you have to keep an apple pie in your freezer for when I come over."

However, there were times when he honestly didn't give a damn about all of the world and when he would call in sick or just lazy about in bed and tell Gilbert to make him something to eat instead. Or that he didn't want to wear his charcoal suit with the dark red tie. Sometimes, he wanted to wear the one with the smiling celeries and moustaches. He would at least expect a reaction out of that.

**OWARI 33**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I really am sorry…**

**68 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**68 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**67 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: January 12****th**** 2011, 11:25am  
Finished writing: January 12****th**** 2011, 11:59pm  
Started typing: March 13****th**** 2011, 10:22pm  
Finished typing: March 13****th**** 2011, 10:37pm**


	34. Stars

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Stars**

**Mmh, long absence again, sorry.**

Challenges of Living Together

Stars

There were days when Matthew felt as though he should have never gotten up. Days when from the moment he woke up to the moment he closed his eyes, there was absolutely nothing that went right.

Whether it was getting in a small spat with Gilbert over something stupid, hitting his head on the light fixture, stubbing his toe, nicking his face, missing his bus, being late, forgetting something at home, whatever it was, his day sucked and he would feel knots in his chest and stomach over the stupidest of things.

On top of that, the weather would either be very nice to mock him, or it would reflect his gloomy mood and it would serve to bring him down further.

However, there was always one thing that could get him to calm down and find peace and that was found outside.

After his never ending day of gloom, if the weather permitted it, he would find a spot either on his roof or in his yard and look at the night sky.

Even when the skies were overcast and thick with clouds, he could almost always find a lone star shinning through and it would give him hope tomorrow would be a better day.

If the stars could find a way to shine through all the way to his sky, then he could manage to get through the following day.

It was calming and soothing and by the time he would go back inside, even if it was very cold outside, he would feel a certain type of warmth in him that could only come from the faint light of the stars.

**OWARI 34**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**67 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**67 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**66 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**Started writing: April 20****th**** 2011, 6:04pm  
Finished writing: April 20****th**** 2011, 6:17pm  
Started typing: June 7****th**** 2011, 8:00pm  
Finished typing: June 7****th**** 2011, 8:07pm**


	35. Hold my Hand

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Hold my Hand**

**Nothing to say**

Challenges of Living Together

Hold my Hand

Matthew and Gilbert were walking in the neighbourhood, holding hands. They were chatting amicably and exchanging trivial facts, enjoying their time together.

There was nothing special to this walk, or anything different to it and it just felt nice to share this moment with his lover.

Now Gilbert willingly held Matthew's hand without even thinking about it, but the younger of the two remembered a time, at the start of their relationship, when Gilbert had been shy to do so.

Matthew remembered how Gilbert would try to take a hold of his hand and he would get all flustered about it. At first, Matthew questioned him about it, but he quickly found out that it was best to simply pretend he hadn't seen anything.

It took Prussia a good two months before he finally took his hand. Matthew recalled it had been early spring and it had been cold outside.

Gilbert was wearing a thick scarf around his neck and they went for an evening walk. Matthew noticed Gilbert had been trying to reach for his hand for some time now, but he said nothing.

Finally, after many minutes passed, the older man stopped suddenly.

Puzzled, Matthew stopped as well and turned around to look at Prussia. It took all of his willpower not to laugh when he saw him standing a foot or so behind him, with his hand outstretched, and a big blush on his face.

"Gil?" He had asked.

"H-hold my hand?" It had been the only time Canada ever heard the former nation stutter and he found it adorable. In fact, when Matthew thought back to it, he still found it adorable.

After he heard those words, the Canadian smiled and nodded before he laced their fingers together and continued their walk.

**OWARI 35**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**66 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**66 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**65 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**Started writing: April 21****st**** 2011, 5:35pm  
Finished writing: April 25****th**** 2011, 12:34am  
Started typing: June 7****th**** 2011, 8:18pm  
Finished typing: June 7****th**** 2011, 8:26pm**


	36. Precious Treasure

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Precious Treasure**

… **hahaha**

Challenges of Living Together

Precious Treasure

Prussia had seen a lot and done a lot in his many long years of life. He collected many different things at different times of his life and stopped some collections over the years. He saw and touched different types of treasure and gained and lost some along the years as well.

There were times when he pillaged peoples and nations alike for their wealth to add to his collection and other times when he gained new treasures through clever and tactful planning and partnerships.

After his downfall, when much of everything he once had and cared for was taken away from him, his collectible items were reduced to very little and he came to consider the very fact he was still alive to be a treasure. His perception on life and many other things came to change and he believed they took their final turn on the day he met Canada aka Matthew Williams.

The younger man made him laugh again and enjoy life for what it was worth. He found a renewed passion for teasing Austria and for barging in on world meetings just for the sake of entertaining Matthew.

He renewed old friendships which he let die down out of self pity and the flame in his eyes returned gradually.

At the end of it all, after everything was said and done, his greatest treasure came to be Matthew Williams himself for the simple fact the man saw him for whom he was, with all his faults and shortfalls, but still came to love and appreciate him.

It was a lot more than he could say for others and Gilbert appreciated everything his lover did for him. And in moments when Matthew was sleeping beside him, he would comb his fingers through the younger man's hair and come to these conclusions.

**OWARI 36**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**65 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**65 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**64 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**Started writing: June 19****th**** 2011, 5:35pm  
Finished writing: June 19****th**** 2011, 5:53pm  
Started typing: August 7****th**** 2011, 4:26pm  
Finished typing: August 7****th**** 2011, 5:43pm**


	37. Eyes

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Eyes**

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

Challenges of Living Together

Eyes

Gilbert came to be able to tell a lot by Matthew's eyes through much trial and even more error. He deciphered the secrets the Canadian hid in his violet eyes. Even when Canada smiled and acted very polite, Prussia could now tell when he was being genuinely kind and when he wanted nothing more but rip the person he was talking to into little bits.

Even though many people thought Matthew to be a very polite and very kind person who never said no and was always out to help people, and even though that was true, only a few select people knew Matthew could be downright mean or playful when he wanted to.

Gilbert could easily tell with one look when Matthew wanted to be left alone or when he needed an extra hug. His eyes would have an icy undertone to them or they would glisten when the light hit them. It amazed Prussia how easy it was to read Canada if only people bothered themselves to do so and invest a couple of extra minutes.

Canada's eyes shone more when he was in a cheerful mood or a playful one and Prussia could tell by the lingering mischievousness in them.

There were still times when Matthew would trick Gilbert and fool him simply because the Prussian misread his eyes and they attributed it to Matthew's cleverness and to Gilbert's naiveté.

There were many times when Matthew would pretend to be upset at Gilbert and Gilbert would momentarily panic, trying to think of what he could have possibly done to upset his lover, but then he would catch the glint in Canada's eyes and he would know he had been played.

He would then proceed to chase Canada until he had him cornered and then he would tickle him mercilessly until Matthew begged to be released, and every time, Gilbert would fall for the trick and then it would be Canada who would be tickling Prussia, his eyes shining with amusement.

**OWARI 37**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**64 bottles of beer on the wall,**

**64 bottles of beer…**

**You take one down, pass it around,**

**63 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**Started writing: June 19****th**** 2011, 5:54pm  
Finished writing: June 19****th**** 2011, 6:09pm  
Started typing: August 16****th**** 2011, 5:01pm  
Finished typing: August 16****th**** 2011, 5:16pm**


	38. Abandoned

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Abandoned**

**Based on stuff.**

**Disclaimer: One day I'll be done with these.**

Challenges of Living Together

Abandoned

Gilbert felt as though this was the worst week of his life, even though it was only two days since it all started. Well, more like one day, but the feelings coursing inside of him were so bad he felt as though this not awesome twenty-four hour experience lasted long enough.

Earlier the previous day, he was chilling with Matthew, talking and having a general good time. The conversation was light, but as with all conversations, it changed quickly. First, they jumped from one subject to another, but then it grew more serious.

Now, Gilbert was used to serious conversations and it wasn't like he never had one with Matthew, but this one started off lightly and then after he said one little thing, one tiny little thing, it changed into the worst conversation ever.

"You wouldn't know what it's like to get abandoned."

He meant it as a joke. As just something light in the sense he was no longer a nation and Matthew still had land and citizens, but Matthew hadn't been feeling at his best that day and his emotions exploded.

"No, _YOU _don't know what it's like to be abandoned. Have you ever been left alone in your house when you were a young child and yet you knew your parental figure was busy taking care of your brother? No. So don't start talking to me about abandonment when you have no idea what it's like!"

"… Okay, yeah, in that sense, you're right, I have no idea and I've never been through that."

"Exactly. You can't relate to that. You can't relate to the fact you were never really able to make friends in your life because you thought if your family didn't care, then nobody else would!"

"Matt –"

"Look, I'm heading out, I need some air. Don't expect me back for a while." Prussia tried to call Canada back, but it was too late, he was gone.

Gilbert wondered if this was a test. He wondered if some higher power up there made this happen so he would further understand what Matthew meant by "abandonment". Still, he was worried.

Prussia really felt his world shatter to tiny little pieces, but he respected Canada's want for privacy and quiet. He just hoped it would be a short while and not a long while.

It amazed him how utterly abandoned he now felt.

**OWARI 38**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**62 bottles of beer on the wall,**  
**62 bottles of beer…**  
**You take one down, pass it around,**  
**61 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews. **

**Started writing: September 23****rd**** 2011, 5:55pm**

**Finished writing: September 23****rd**** 2011, 6:19pm**

**Started typing: October 4****th**** 2011, 9:01pm**

**Finished typing: October 4****th**** 2011, 9:18pm**


	39. Dreams

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Dreams**

**I'm sorry I don't update this as often as I once did. I will finish all 100 prompts, don't worry about that. Thank you to those who still stick around.**

**Disclaimer: Short.**

Challenges of Living Together

Dreams

Gilbert often dreamed of getting land of his own once more. He sometimes missed the thrill of having something that was his to "rule". He joked he didn't care and he preferred it this way, since he could lazy about all the time. He said he enjoyed mooching off his brother and whomever else he was staying with.

His friends would tease him about it and say he was missing out on the big life. Gilbert always brushed it off and made believe it didn't get to him, but deep down, he envied them all.

He remembered the times of his prime, of mighty empires and the glory that came with it.

As much as his current living arrangement pleased him a lot and he enjoyed Matthew's company, the fact remained he dreamed of bigger things.

And sometimes, when he closed his eyes at night and felt more than alone, he wished his dreams were real.

**OWARI 39**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**61 bottles of beer on the wall,**  
**61 bottles of beer…**  
**You take one down, pass it around,**  
**60 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: December 23****rd**** 2011, 2:55pm**

**Finished writing: December 24****th**** 2011, 2:09pm**

**Started typing: December 26****th**** 2011, 2:27pm**

**Finished typing: December 26****th**** 2011, 2:33pm**


	40. Rated

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Rated**

**I don't even want to know when the last time I updated this story was. I am so sorry.**

**Disclaimer: Title says it all.**

**Also, guys, did you hear? Canada is **_**finally **_**getting a character song!**

Challenges of Living Together

Rated

"Like what you see?" Matthew whispered in his ear as he tugged on Gilbert's pants. The older man couldn't help but nod. The Canadian pushed him back on their bed and Gilbert watched as Matthew deftly proceeded to unbuckle his pants. Gilbert put his hands on top of Matthew's and helped his lover remove his pants and underwear.

Once Matthew undressed Gilbert, he crawled over to his partner and rubbed himself against him. Gilbert pulled him closer and kissed him deeply.

"How about you lose your boxers?" He asked the blonde. Matthew grinned at him and stood on his knees so his lover could remove the aforementioned garment.

"Much better." The former nation grinned. Matthew smirked at him, before he bent over and kissed him again. They exchanged languid kisses for a while, before the younger man turned them over so that Gilbert was on top of him. He pulled away from their embrace and looked at his partner curiously.

"Oh?"

"This is a change." He said simply. Matthew smirked and massaged his shoulder. Gilbert gave a small moan.

"I want you to ride me. To be my cowboy." He grinned. Gilbert chuckled and made sure he had a leg on each of Matthew's sides.

"You're adventurous tonight, Mattie."

"It'll be a night you won't soon forget."

"I'll take you up on that, then." It was the last coherent exchange for a while. Maybe Gilbert should wear a Team Canada jersey more often. The results were… very nice.

**OWARI 40**

**60 bottles of beer on the wall,**  
**60 bottles of beer…**  
**You take one down, pass it around,**  
**59 bottles left on the wall**

**Maybe the last lines have to do with the women's hockey championship this past weekend.**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: April 15****th**** 2012, 2:52pm**

**Finished writing: April 15****th**** 2012, 3:36pm**

**Started typing: April 16****th**** 2012, 10:07pm**

**Finished typing: April 16****th**** 2012, 10:22pm**


	41. Teamwork

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Teamwork**

**I struggled with this one.**

Challenges of Living Together

Team Work

"Yes, haha! I win again! That's five for the awesome me, one for you Burger Boy and nothing for the rest of you un-awesome lot." Gilbert declared as he took his winnings and cackled devilishly. Matthew sighed to himself, Alfred scowled, Francis looked unimpressed and Arthur seemed about ready to curse someone.

"Gil, you do realise that a) you're not the only one playing and that b) the game isn't over yet?" Canada tried to remind his boyfriend for what seemed like the tenth time that day. He still couldn't remember why playing a board game with his family had seemed like a good idea at first; especially when he had volunteered himself to be paired up with Prussia. It wasn't he minded, but Prussia could be, well, Prussia, and he could gloat, cheat and bend the rules while pretending they weren't a team when things were going well.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, Mattie, pass the cards. I'm on a winning streak!" Matthew glared at him and shuffled the cards silently.

* * *

"We need to find a way to make him understand." Canada told his brother the following week.

"Why? It's not like it's my problem." America replied as he took a sip of his beer.

"D'you really want to hear him go on about how awesome he is and brag all night long?" Alfred didn't respond to that.

"Fine. What's the plan?" Matthew grinned mischievously and told him what they would do.

* * *

About a week or so later, on their game night, it was agreed the four of them would team up to show Gilbert the advantages of teamwork.

The beginning of the game went well and the Prussian suspected nothing. However, within the end of the second round, he noticed Francis and Alfred seemed to have some type of hand signal and every time Arthur picked up a new card, he would either scratch his nose or lean his head on his hand.

Again, he thought little of it, but when he was losing to Arthur and Alfred of all people and when Matthew was actually starting to gloat, he knew something was up.

By the end of the evening, Prussia had definitively lost to the other four and Canada waited for his family to leave, before talking to his boyfriend.

"That was so un-awesome. I can't believe I lost." Matthew rolled his eyes.

"You lost because I teamed up with the others." Gilbert looked at him funny.

"What do you mean?"

"We teamed up so that we could show you what teamwork is." Gilbert said nothing.

"What? You mean you cheated?! I demand a re-match!" Canada hit his forehead with his palm and sighed. He could at least say he tried.

**OWARI 41**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Thanks to P. for the start of the idea.**

**59 bottles of beer on the wall,**  
**59 bottles of beer…**  
**You take one down, pass it around,**  
**58 bottles left on the wall**

**Started writing: June 3****rd**** 2012, 5:27pm**

**Finished writing: June 6****th**** 2012, 1:18pm**

**Started typing: June 11****th**** 2012, 12:44pm**

**Finished typing: June 11****th**** 2012, 12:57pm**


	42. Standing Still

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Standing Still**

**One of these days, I will finish these.**

Challenges of Living Together

Standing Still

"Gilbert, what are you doing?"

"Matt, stand still." His boyfriend near shouted. Matthew stopped in his tracks and waited for an explanation.

"… Gil?" He asked again. He wasn't sure why it was the older man was standing on one foot and a half, with his arms outstretched and in a general uncomfortable position.

"They'll come, just wait."

"Who exactly?"

"The birds, silly! Don't you know this is the awesome way which you attract birds to you?" Matthew rolled his eyes.

"As what? A giant bird perch?" Gilbert tsked him and looked to the tree, where apparently, the birds were hiding.

"_Good for them; let them stay in the tree."_ He thought to himself. He spared Gilbert a glance and went to sit on the park bench.

"Let me know when you're ready to leave, eh?"

"You just don't know how awesome this is." Gilbert declared. Matthew remained silent and watched his boyfriend. He had to admit, it was amusing to see Gilbert in this strange position, brow knit in concentration, trying to attract playmates for Gilbird. He found himself smiling softly, admiring the scene.

"Matt, Matt, don't move! There's a bird on your shoulder!"

**OWARI 42**

**58 bottles of beer on the wall,**  
**58 bottles of beer…**  
**You take one down, pass it around,**  
**57 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: June 19****th**** 2012, 5:34pm**

**Finished writing: June 24****th**** 2012, 6:14pm**

**Started typing: August 27****th**** 2012, 11:50am**

**Finished typing: August 27****th**** 2012, 11:57am**


	43. Dying

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Dying**

**Eum, sorry? I can't seem to update this on a regular basis, I'm really sorry…**

Challenges of Living Together

Dying

Gilbert was one who enjoyed life. For as long as he could remember, he was the first the first to explore new bits of land and to treat every day as if it was special. He liked to try new things and wasn't afraid to take risks, since he knew he'd be around for a really, really long time.

Over the years, he started understanding that life would change as the years went by and that he'd change as well, but he never thought he'd come close to not existing, to dying, ever.

There were a few close calls with death, but nothing ever as serious as when he lost his nationhood. The days following that announcement, he was waiting for the moment when he would disappear, but for some reason or another, it never happened and his days turned into months and years. He didn't understand why he was still around, when other nations from long ago had disappeared, but he wouldn't go asking. If it meant living, then he was fine with that.

It wasn't he was afraid of dying, but so far, the perks of being alive outweighed what he knew of being dead.

Plus, he still had to grace a certain blonde with his awesome presence, for a few more centuries, at the very least.

**OWARI 43**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**57 bottles of beer on the wall,**  
**57 bottles of beer…**  
**You take one down, pass it around,**  
**56 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: September 17****th**** 2012, 4:16pm**

**Finished writing: September 17****th**** 2012, 4:23pm**

**Started typing: December 3****rd**** 2012, 3:32pm**

**Finished typing: December 3****rd**** 2012, 3:38pm**


	44. Two Roads

**Challenges of Living Together**

**Two Roads**

**Might as well type what is there.**

Challenges of Living Together

Two Roads

"Turn left, left. No – the other left. We were supposed to turn left!" Matthew sighed as he looked away from the map to the road they were supposed to take.

"Don't worry, this is a shortcut; I know where I'm going." Gilbert tried to reassure him from the driver's side.

"Gilbert, you haven't been here in over one hundred years! Don't you think the roads may have changed in that time?"

"Even if they did, this is Germany; I know this place. It's in me." He paused. "Plus, I have an awesome sense of direction." Matthew wanted to laugh.

"Says the one who got lost in my backyard."

"That was not a backyard. It was a damn forest and it was dark."

"Uh-huh. The map still says we had to take a left. We're already late as it is, why couldn't you just follow the directions?"

"Hey it's not my fault we're late. I was ready on time; you're the one who wanted a second round."

"Because you were – and for the love of maple, get your hands off me and drive!" Matthew screeched as he pushed Gilbert's hands away. The older man laughed loudly and kept to the road.

"I'm telling you, Birdie, these two roads lead to the same place, trust me."

"I fail to see how that can be possible when this one goes south and we're supposed to go north."

"Oh ye of little faith."

"Get me some place on time without making thirty-five million detours and then maybe I'll have a little faith in you."

"Say whatever you want, but we're here." Gilbert parked the car and shut the engine off.

"What? Huh? How is that – how d'you do that? You sure this is the right place?" Matthew looked at the building suspiciously from the safety of the vehicle.

"Of course it's the right place and I told you, I'm awesome. I know these roads." The younger man didn't seem convinced.

"Look, there's my brother's car. Now, are you coming or are you staying in here?"

"Alright, alright, I'm getting out." They walked to the front door and sure enough, it was the right place.

**OWARI 44**

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**56 bottles of beer on the wall,**  
**56 bottles of beer…**  
**You take one down, pass it around,**  
**55 bottles left on the wall**

**I do accept anonymous reviews.**

**Started writing: September 17****th**** 2012, 4:56pm**

**Finished writing: September 17****th**** 2012, 5:09pm**

**Started typing: December 8****th**** 2012, 7:46pm**

**Finished typing: December 8****th**** 2012, 7:56pm**


End file.
